Rose and Dimitri's Happily Ever After
by BelikovaChild
Summary: Rose finished high school Dimitri and her are no longer Guardians they start a life together. I know the summary sucks. First fanfic please be nice.  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise.**

I was walking towards the commons like every other night (day actually) but when I was just in front of the door a arm dragged me back I was about to scream when I realized who it was.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" I asked the stranger behind me.

"Well I couldn't do this if you were in there now would i?" said a Russian accented voice behind me.

"Do What…" I was cut off when he brought his lips to mine.

"Happy Birthday Roza" Dimitri said against my lips.

"A very happy birthday it is" I said when pulled apart he just looked amused when I said that I was about to kiss him again when Lissa came out of the commons. Of course she knew about our relationship but only her and the rest of our group and everyone important like Kirova and Alberta and some guardians but that's it we were telling everyone at graduation.

"Oh I'm interrupting aren't i?" she said looking away I just laughed they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry liss its ok we weren't doing anything just nothing at all." I said looking at Dimitri.

"Right rose are we going shopping or are you two going to make out more?" she asked this made me laugh more she just rolled her eyes then everyone else walked out and looked at us well me since I was the one on the ground laughing then they looked back an forth between Lissa and Dimitri they just shook their heads and started laughing I guess it was at me not with me when I stopped laughing i looked at Lissa.

"Let's go shopping!" I said getting exited we were allowed off campus to go shopping the guardians going knew about me and Dimitri and were ok with it so we didn't have to hide it with them. Once we were at the gates there were four cars and then I realized their, was one person I didn't want to see.

"Dimika!" yep you guessed it Tasha Oreza was their leaning on one of the cars I let go of Dimitri's hand went to stand next to Lissa she knew I didn't like Tasha.

"Sorry Rose I had no idea until Christian told me when we got here" she said.

"Its ok liss I just have to put up with it now wont i?" I asked glaring at Tasha Dimitri saw this and then looked apologetic I just shrugged.

"Why is she here any way?" I asked Lissa.

"Christian invited her and he told her that it was your birthday and told him that Dimitri was coming and of course she wanted to come after that little fact I tried to tell him that I didn't think you would want more people coming especially Tasha but left that out he doesn't know you don't like her" she explained then I was about to say I didn't just hate her I thought she was a bitch and a slut when Dimitri and Tasha came up to us.

"Happy Birthday Rose" she said and pulled me into a hug I kind of hugged her back.

"Thanks" I said a little too harshly she just thought I was in a bad mood.

"Don't think I don't know about your little inappropriate relationship with Dimitri" she whispered into my ear I stiffened and she pulled away smiling I just walked away when I felt Lissa come up beside me.

"I heard what she said I'm so sorry we don't have to go if you don't want to" she said a little sad about not going shopping we been looking forward this trip since we got it all organized.

"You know what liss lets go shopping" I said and turned around but I guess it was bad timing what I saw broke my heart I felt the tears fill my eyes. Dimitri was kissing Tasha when I looked around everyone was looking them most of them shocked and then looked at me then back at Dimitri Lissa walked up to them and started yelling I was just frozen looking at Dimitri and Tasha, Dimitri had a confused look on his face then he saw me and walked towards me and that's when I found the strength to move I just ran I was well aware that someone was behind me but didn't stop to see who it was all I could think was to run until I got to my room when I did slammed my door and locked it and then slide down my door and let the tears fall then there was a knock on my door.

"Rose please let me in" Lissa said from the other side I opened the door and she came in once the door was locked again she pulled me into hug and I started to cry more and she was crying to and then I felt her feelings she was upset at Christian .

"Liss what happened?" I asked when we were sitting on my bed.

"I was yelling at Tasha for what she did and when Christian came up to us and asked what was going on and I told him 'your slut of an aunt was just making out with Dimitri' he got mad at me I didn't realize that I called her a slut until he started yelling at me I saw Dimitri walking towards you and when I saw you run away I followed I thought we could just cry together" she said with a little laugh then I realized she called Tasha a slut.

"Liss did you really call Tasha a slut?" I asked she nodded and then we started to laugh when there was a knock on the door we both stopped and looked at each other we walked to the door and just stood there.

"Lissa I know your in there we heard you and rose laughing would you just let us in?" Christian said from the other side of the door then I realized he said _us. _Lissa was the first to speak.

"Us?" she asked.

"Guardian Belikov is here with me can you just open the door please?" he asked.

"Just leave us alone please" she said guessing I wasn't gonna answer.

"_I thought you won't want to talk to him"_ Lissa said through the bond.

"_No I'm not ready yet" _I said.

"Please just leave" I said and walked to my bed and fell on it Lissa joined me.

"Now we are both boyfriend less now aren't we?" she asked lighting up our moods.

"Yeah I guess we are" I answered her.

"She used compulsion on him you know?" Lissa said looking at me.

"I know I saw the look on his face when you broke the kiss up" I said looking at her I smiled and she smiled back.

"What are we gonna do about this?" she asked.

"Well you can just pass it off as a little fight but me the entire guardians that were with us saw that and they are mostly my teachers" is aid looking up to the roof then realized something I groaned remembering.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked looking at me with concern.

"My morning and afternoon trainings with Dimitri" I said she looked at me and then smiled what the fuck was she smiling about.

"Why are you smiling this is so not funny" I said looking at her.

"No rose it's not funny but your aura's telling me something, your going to have to do me a favor to see if I'm right" she said exited I tried to look in her head but she was blocking

"Liss what's going on?" I asked when she got up and started pulling me towards the door when she opened it we saw Christian and Dimitri leaning against the wall across from my door they looked at us but Lissa didn't stop she just kept pulling me.

"What are you two doing? Lissa why are you pulling rose" Christian asked but Lissa didn't answer him then I realized where she was taking me I started to struggle.

"Rose trust me if I'm right about what I see in your aura you are gonna have to know and soon" she simply said I was confused.

"What are you talking about liss I'm not sick or anything" I said.

"_No rose you're not sick I think you're pregnant" _she sent through the bond.

"WHAT! Its not possible Lissa I can't be" I yelled she stopped pulling me and turned around smiling.

"Rose I think you are now can we please go check please for me and for..." she said but I interrupted.

"Lissa It's impossible and you know it" I said.

"I think it's a shadow kissed affect now please?" she asked I thought for a minute if I was I want to know if the baby was ok so I nodded and let her lead me to the clinic we were at the door when Lissa stopped and looked at Christian and Dimitri.

"You two wait here I'm going to go with rose to help her confirm something and if rose wants to I will tell you why we are here" she said then looked at me I shock my head I cant let them know especially Dimitri I don't want to get his hopes up even though I'm still mad at him I just couldn't give him false hope.

"Ok so no telling you but she will at least have to tell you if I'm right" she said looking at me I nodded then we walked into the clinic the doctor wasn't surprised when I walked in after all I ended up here all the time.

"Ok what happened this time" she said leading us to a room

"I think she's pregnant" Lissa said looking at the doctor.

"Oh ok wait here I'll go and get a test" she said walking out the door a few minutes later she walked back into the room.

"I have to ask a few questions before I let you do the test" she said looking at me

"Ok" was all I said

"Have you had any nausea, Dizziness?" she asked I have those symptoms but didn't think much of it

"Yes"

"When was your last period?" I really had to think about that one a week before the attack on the school that was a month ago.

"A week before the attack a month ago" I answered.

"Go to the bathroom outside around the side here and then come back here and show me and then we will talk ok" she said and gave me the test and I walked to up the hallway then I realized I would have to walk past Dimitri and Christian and if they saw me with the test they would freak Lissa came up to me.

"Liss I can't walk out there with the test in my hand what will they think" I said and she thought about it and then took of her jacket and gave it to me I looked at her.

"Liss how is that supposed to help me?" .I asked her.

"You can put the test in the pocket and walk out like that and they won't know" she said duh I wish I thought of that.

"Thanks Liss" I said and hugged her and walked out of the clinic and saw both of them waiting they saw me come out and got up and came over to me.

"What's going on rose?" Dimitri asked I just walked to the bathroom and shut the door I did the test and waited for two little pink lines to appear when they did I started to cry.

"Rose what's wrong, please tell me" said Dimitri through the door.

"Can someone get Lissa?" I asked between sobs.

"I will rose don't worry everything's gonna be ok" said Christian a minute later liss was knocking on the door.

"Rose it's me can you let me in?" She asked I got up of the floor and took the test with me I opened the door wide open and she took the test and looked at it and screamed she started to cry to, Dimitri and Christian were looking at us.

"_Do you want me to tell them?" _she asked through the bond I nodded and sat on the grass and lent against the wall.

"Ok so rose wants me to tell you, so Dimitri you should sit down what I'm about to tell you might be a bit of a shock" Lissa said she waited until Dimitri sat next to me and pulled me to him and she looked at Christian and mentioned him to come to her she showed him what she was holding and he looked at it then back at me and smiled.

"ok so I'm just gonna do this band aid style as rose would call it ok so Dimitri I was with rose before when I got a good look at her aura it was different then it usually is and I only saw this kind of aura when I was with rose a couple of weeks ago and we were talking to one off the novice's that was in roses class and she was on her way to the clinic because she felt sick and we went with her and well when she came out she told us she was pregnant and when I saw rose's aura I wanted to be sure she was to and that's why are here and well she is and I'm guessing the reason she able to conceive with another dhampir is because she is shadow kissed"

she gave the test to Dimitri and walked off to give us some privacy but I still had to go see the doctor I got up Dimitri just looked at me he smiled and that made feel better I smiled back and he got up and walked with me back to the clinic he gave the test back to me and all I could do was look at it worrying what everyone was gonna think.

"Roza stop worrying it's gonna be ok" he said kissing the top of my head.

"how do you know you haven't heard what everyone is saying about Kate now have you, I can hear the rumors now people are gonna think its Adrian's oh god he's gonna love that" I said close to crying again.

"They aren't gonna say any thing promise and if they think its_ Adrian's_ then we will have prove that its not his now wont we" he said

"I guess but still Kate's mom pulled her out because of the rumors and the talk oh no I have to tell my mom she's gonna kill me and you" I said I started to panic we reached the clinic and the doctor was waiting for me Dimitri took a seat and waited since Dr. Olendzki didn't know about our relationship she took me to her office and when she opened the door Kirova and Alberta were there I froze Alberta just smiled at me and Dr. Olendzki told me to sit.

"Rose we need to know who the father is" said Dr. Olendzki

Crap now have to tell her who the father is god Alberta and Kirova knew I was seeing Dimitri and know what are they gonna think of me know I looked at my hands that were in my lap trying to think I should tell them who the father is or just ran away the first one will help me more then the latter but the ran away plan would work but the their was a third option and not say anything now I wish Lissa stayed with me instead of leaving me with Dimitri I knew I what I was doing was wrong but I want her here with me.

"_Liss I need you please come to the clinic please"_ I sent through the bond I hope she heard me

"_I'll be right there just wait where you are, where is that?"_ she asked.

"_In the doctors office please hurry I really need you"_ I answered

"_I'm almost there I see Dimitri why isn't he in there with you?"_She_ asked_

"_Dr. Olendzki doesn't know about our relationship" _I said

I looked up at the three people that were in the room who were looking at me more like staring at me I really wish Lissa would hurry up and get here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was board so i thought to update again. Special Thanks T My Older Sister For Some Of This Chapter (She Was the One Who Got Me Hooked On VA) Thank You Ashley!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dimitri can you do the disclaimer please *puppy dog look***

**Dimitri: Sure, Destinee Does not own VA**

**Me: *kisses Dimitri***

**Rose: What The Heck Is Going On Here?**

**Me: Dimika is mine**

**Rose: Like Hell He Is, Do You Want To Fight?**

**Me: *Run's Away Screaming***

**Rose: Yeah You Better Run! *Run's After Destinee***

**Dimitri: *Shrugs and walks away***

**Chapter 2: Unexpected and not so planed.**

"Rose we just wanna know who the father is and then you are quite welcome to leave and go to your dorm" Alberta said she knew who the father was she was just playing along with Dr. Olendzki.

"Di…" I started when the door opened to reveal Lissa and coming up behind Lissa was Christian and Dimitri I just looked at her and she knew I needed her help.

"Rose are you ok? I felt your feelings you were upset what's going on well besides the obvious" she said smiling.

"I'm fine liss," I turned to everyone and asked "do you mind if Lissa was in her with me" I asked playing along with her

"I don't see why not you some support during the pregnancy, Guardian Belikov you may stay seeing as you are rose's mentor you might as well hear this too but you Mr. Ozera have to wait outside" said Dr. Olendzki Dimitri stood at the back of the room while Lissa came to sit beside me she held my hand while I answered their questions.

"Rose I know you don't want to tell us the name of the father of your baby but really need to know" said Alberta she glanced at Dimitri no one else saw but he did he nodded she looked back at me she knew what I was doing.

"Rose please answer me" she was getting frustrated now Alberta nodded and then Dimitri spoke up.

"I am the father of rose's baby" he said coming up behind me and sitting next to me on the other side that Lissa didn't have and took my other hand.

"Sorry Guardian Belikov I don't believe you as you well know Dhampir's cant have children with other Dhampir's" she said looking at me this time it was Lissa who spoke.

"Rose can she's shadow Kissed who knows what that can do to a person" she said looking at Dr. Olendzki intently I knew what she was doing I had to stop her.

"Liss stop" I whispered to her she stopped and looked at me I just shook my head

"well yes you are right Rose's Shadow Kissed ability's are far from my understanding, Congratulations Rose and Guardian Belikov, Rose you will have to stop your training and your combat classes and will have to come back tomorrow and I will do some test's to make sure everything is ok you may go now" she said and we got up and left Alberta and Kirova congratulated me and Dimitri then left, Lissa walked to her dorm Dimitri took me to my dorm I went to have a shower and came back to see Dimitri sitting on the edge of my bed looking at something in his hand before I had a chance to see what he was holding he put it in his pocket I went over to my bed and laid down and didn't noticed I put my hands over my stomach until Dimitri put one of his hands on mine I opened my eyes and looked at my Russian god he was smiling I smiled to and I moved over so he could lay down with me.

"I love you so much Roza, you and this baby are my life now" he said then kissed me.

"I love you to comrade who would have guessed Lissa would know before anyone that I was pregnant" I said shaking my head.

"Well you know Lissa more then I do put I have a question I need to ask you" he said getting up then pulled me up so I was standing then got down on one knee oh god was he doing what I think he was doing.

"Rose ever since you came into my life I had never loved anyone like I love you, you complete me and it would be an honor to be your husband, will you marry me?" oh my god he just proposed to me what is taking me so long to answer him oh right mental babble I looked at his face he looked worried.  
"Yes Dimitri I will marry you" I said he smiled and put the ring on my finger it was simple and I loved it I kissed him and we celebrated our engagement.

I woke up feeling happy and content I rolled over hopefully to see Dimitri but he wasn't here but there was a note.

_Dearest Roza,_

_I had to leave before anyone woke up I'm sure you don't want to explain to the other students why I was in your room so early in the morning but I will see you later._

_Love D_

Well now that I think about it no wasn't ready to tell the other students yet I could think about the rumors already but rumors and gossip I could handle but now that I'm pregnant I have no idea how I will react to anything now, but still I get to see him soon I got dressed for the day and walked to the commons while I was walking across campus Jesse and Ralf walked towards me god what did they want.

"Hey rose is it true your pregnant I was in the clinic when you came in I heard Lissa tell the doc that you might be pregnant so is it true?" Ralf asked, fuck if is said yes everyone will know by lunch so I did the best thing I could do was answer but not truthfully.

"Nope false alarm" I said looking at the two boys.

"Come on rose we know your pregnant why don't you tell us who the guy is and we will leave you alone" Jesse said I glared at them but they didn't budge then I saw Dimitri walking towards us.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking at me then Jesse and Ralf.

"We were just asking Rose a question guardian Belikov?" Jesse said still looking at me.

"What is the question?" he asked looking at the two idiots.

"We heard Rose was Pregnant we were just asking if it was true that's all" Jesse said Dimitri stiffened a little but they didn't notice.

"Why would you want to know if rose was pregnant?" he asked slipping into mentor mode.

"Well you see we had a bet to see if she would get knocked up before she finished high school and well I guess if she is I win" was all he said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Jesse seeing as I hate to disappoint you and all but I am not pregnant as I said false alarm" I said smiling at Jesse who looked a little disappointed.

"Fine but I know you are pregnant rose I'll prove it and don't forget who you just lied to" He said and walked away.

"You ok Roza?" Dimitri asked looking me in the eye I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of crying.

"I'm fine" I said my voice broke giving me away he pulled me with him and told me to wait outside the commons then he disappeared in side a minute later he walked out with Lissa she came up to me and pulled me into a hug I started to cry she just hugged me tighter.

"Come on rose Dimitri got us a pass of from school today so we are going spend the day well night actually in town doing anything we want" she said she knew that would make me feel better.

"You both know how to make me feel better" I said through the tears just as Christian walked out the doors.

"Well are we leaving or…" His words dropped off as he looked at my face.

"Its ok Chris I'm fine" I said and smiled at him.

"What happed any way?" he asked.

"Jesse happened that's what" I nearly shouted.

"What did he do?" asked Lissa.

"He knows" I said.

"How did he find out?" Christian and Lissa said at the same time.

"Ralf was in the clinic last night when we came in" I said no louder then a whisper.

"Where did he go I'll go teach them to listen in on other people's conversations" Christian said looking around like Jesse and Ralf were near by.

"Chris don't worry Dimitri sorted him out" I said looking at Dimitri who was by the door when he saw me looking at him he smiled I smiled back.

"Are you sure I could go set his ass on fire?" he asked I shook my head and laughed.

"Its alright I think he was scared by Dimitri" I said.

"I would be too if I was Jesse" Lissa said still standing beside me.

"Are we going or do you want to stay here?" asked Dimitri coming over to us.

"I think we should stay here" said Lissa looking at me.

"I agree with Liss on this one" Chris said.

"I want to go" I said looking at my friends who were looking at me like I might cry again.

"Well we are doing this for Rose so she gets to pick so we go" said Dimitri taking my hand.

"Ok" said Lissa.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked walking to the gates of the academy.

"Shopping its Thursday night Rose remember late night shopping duh" Lissa said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Right I forgot about that" I said.

"Rose forgetting stuff about shopping I can't believe it" said Christian looking at me with mock horror I just glared at him.

"Whatever lover boy" I said walking past him ok I know I shouldn't be mad at him but it was hard for me not to. Lissa was laughing at me I turned around to see what she was laughing at.  
"What are you laughing at Liss" I said it came out a little harsh but I was pissed off.

"Your what a month pregnant and you starting to get mood swing I don't want to be the one to make you mad sorry Dimitri but you're the one who as to put up with it while I'm not there" she said looking at Dimitri he just laughed and came over to me and held my hand.

"Its alright Princess I'm sure I can handle it" he said squeezing my hand.

"Can we go please?" I asked it came out as more of a whine great rose now you're starting to sound like a little kid.

"We can go" Lissa said getting into the car Christian getting in after her.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I love you too comrade" I whispered he kissed my forehead and then we got into the car.

Once in the car I was surprised to see who else was in the car I was about to start yelling when Dimitri spoke his voice was like when he talked to everyone but I could see that he was controlling himself.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" yep you guessed right Tasha sitting in the passenger seat looking around at back smiling at us I went to sit right at back with Lissa while Dimitri and Tasha talked.

"Some nerve coming with us with what she did on your birthday I'm kinda surprised that you start yelling but I could tell you want to but you're holding yourself back" Lissa said looking at me then she smiled.

"Did Dimitri do what he was supposed to do while we were at your birthday dinner yet or not?" She asked did she know Dimitri was going to purpose to me well he would have asked her if he could since my mom doesn't know about us yet.

"Yeah he did" I said looking at her smiling she squealed and hugged me everyone turned to look at us, Dimitri was smiling; Tasha was glaring at us or me, Alberta who was driving was also smiling and Christian was laughing at us even though I'm pretty sure no one heard us.

"What?" I asked everyone with a smile on my face.

"Nothing were just wondering why Lissa just squealed like a little girl who just got a new toy" said Christian.

"I was just happy with what rose told me that's all" she said looking at Dimitri.

"So what was the good news that got you all happy Lissa?" asked Tasha.

"Oh just something I'm not allowed to tell anyone besides who is important" she said simply.

"Ok" was all she said and went back to talking Dimitri I was getting sleepy damn pregnancy.

"Liss I'm tired" I whispered to her leaning on her shoulder.

"Its ok rose I'll wake you up when we get there" was all she said I think because I was out after that when I woke up I wasn't on Lissa's shoulder I was in Dimitri's lap I snuggled closer and pretending that I was asleep he laughed.

"I know you're awake, Rose" he said

"Damn I guess acting is out of the question now isn't it?" I asked.

"No just you stopped snoring so we knew you were awake" said Christian.

"Shut up Fire boy I do not snore" I said and closed my eyes again.

"Stop annoying her Christian you know she's gonna get angry and she's right she does not snore" Lissa said defending me.

"Can you all be quite I'm trying to sleep here" I said I felt Dimitri chuckle I smiled and kissed his neck, he just kissed my forehead.

"Well fine if you don't want to go shopping we could just go back to the academy" Lissa said I lifted my head and saw she was sitting with Christian.

"Fine as long as I get to sleep I don't care" I said closing my eyes for the second time well third time.

"Didn't you sleep well last night Rose?" asked Tasha.

"I slept just fine thank you" I said.

"It's the pregnancy that's what's making her tired that's all Aunt Tasha" said Christian.

"Rose is pregnant?" asked Tasha I guess she wasn't talking to me so I took this as my chance to sleep.

"Yes she is and I'm the father of her baby" Dimitri said.

"Right Dimika, you and I know that Dhampir's can't have children together" she said.

"Rose being Shadow Kissed allows her to have children with another Dhampir" was all Dimitri said before Alberta said we were there.

"Finally" said Christian.

"Yay lets go Rose" Lissa said taking my hand and pulling me into the shopping center.

"Ok so where are we going liss?" I asked linking my arm through hers.

"We are going to split up since Guardian Belikov is now Mr. Ozera's Guardian he would have to go with him and I am going with Miss Ozera and Guardian Knight who is just coming now is the Princess's new guardian and is well aware of your condition Rose so if you do run into a strigoi you will be the one to get the princess to safety" she said as I guess was Guardian knight come up to us after everyone was told to meet up at the food court we went different ways.

"So were first liss?" I asked.

**SHOPPING YAY what fun well there you have it Chapter 2 so i was thinking if you have any names for the baby give me some ideas i would love them!**

**xoxo Destinee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go Chapter 3 for ya HUGE thank you to Ashley for this chapter and Jason For Letting us use his name for this chapter**

**xoxo Destinee**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA ONLY THE PLOT!**

**Chapter 3: Baby Stuff! And A Fight**

"Well I was thinking maybe to go look at some clothes for when your stomach gets bigger I know we have to keep it a secret until graduation so lose clothes and for after some clothes that show off your cute little baby bump when you get one what do you think?" she asked in one big rush I think I got it all and I liked the idea of maternity clothes but I wish Dimitri was with us.

"I think it's a great idea" I said mostly to keep her happy.

"Ok I know this place where we can go" she said and started walking towards a store Jason Knight was far guard.

"How do you know about this store Liss?" I asked her.

"I did some research for you I know where we can get baby clothes and furniture and all other stuff that we could get for the little baby" she said I swear she was the one pregnant we walked into the store and looked around we found pajamas and clothes for when I'm at school and some clothes when I go to court with Lissa we payed for the clothes and walked back out and then Lissa pulled me towards a baby store.

I swear she was going to pull me into every baby related store we were looking at the baby clothes and trying to imagine what the baby would look like in them when I had to look around the store for any danger when I saw a guy watching us he had sunglasses on the only people who would wear sunglasses in a store at night if he was trying to hide something like red eyes I told Lissa and made our way out and we walked to Jason and told him and he told me to go and find the others.

We spotted them and started walking towards them when I was pulled by my hair around the corner and when I finally was able to turn around I saw at least five Strigoi.

"_Liss get Dimitri quick run hurry tell him there at least five of them" _I sent through the bond.

"_Hold on Rose do not hurt yourself or you might hurt the baby"_ she said.

"Well, Well what do we have here a young Guardian Hathaway" said one with a cap on.

"Well you know my name but I don't know your name" I said trying to put much Rose Hathaway in my voice as possible to show them I wasn't scared, I was scared for my safety and for my Baby's too.

"You don't need to know our names" one with a blue sweeter said.

"Well I have to get going nice to meet you all but I really need to get back to the academy before they realize I'm not there" I said turning around to leave but was stopped by the two more of them.

"Were do you think your going?" asked one who pushed me into a wall I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I felt wet between the legs I put my hands on a wet spot and pulled my hand up to my eye sight, blood crap that cant be good I saw Dimitri, Alberta, Jason and Tasha come around the corner before I blacked out.

When I woke I was looking at a white ceiling then I heard a beeping sound I looked around and saw two heart monitor's one was going a little to fast to be mine I turned my head and saw Dimitri fast a sleep on a chair then the attack came flooding back I jolted upright.

"The Baby" I nearly shouted and started to cry Dimitri woke up and came to my side and pulled me to him.

"The baby's fine, She's fine, she's fine" he said wait did he just say she.

"She" I asked I looked at him he wiped my tears off my face and kissed my forehead.

"Yes she it's a little girl Lissa was so happy that it was a girl she went and got nearly everything pink and purple its all in those bags" he said then kissed my lips I kissed him back it started out sweetly but like all our kisses it became more passionate he pulled away.

"When Lissa came and told us that you were dragged away by Strigoi she was nearly in tears and when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she knew it wasn't her and all I could think that I was going to lose both of you, Why didn't you try to get away?" he asked he was nearly crying.

"I tried but that's when one of them pushed me into the wall" I said looking down and then saw I had on the pajamas that Lissa thought would look good on me I had to say she was right.

"Where am i?" I asked.

"Your in the Hospital we couldn't get you to the academy in time so we took you to the Hospital I should go get your mother and the doctor, I know your mother wants to talk to you" he said kissing my forehead again.

"Can you get Lissa here please so can talk to her… wait my mother?" I asked looking at Dimitri he smiled and nodded.

"Yes your mother is here and worried about you and Lissa was sent back to the academy yesterday" he said, how long was I in here for.

"How long was I in here?" I asked him.

"Five days" he said looking at the bed.

"Five days why was I here for that long? I asked and Dimitri looked into my eyes and told me what happened while I was asleep.

"When we got to you Alberta told me to fight while she got you but I didn't listen but she got to you before I did so I was left with fighting the strigoi and when we got them all I went to cheek on you Lissa was trying to heal you but she couldn't then we noticed that you were bleeding not because you were hurt that's when we knew we had to get you to the hospital and fast so we drove you to the hospital and then they had to take you into surgery to fix the damage your 'fall' made and then when they said that they would have to terminate the pregnancy if you didn't wake up in the next week, it's planed to happen in two days but you're awake now so I should go and get your doctor" he said and got up to leave not before he kissed me, were kissing when a throat was clearly cleared we pulled away and saw my mom standing there I blushed and looked down great now I have to explain that.

"Glad your awake Rose" she said looking at Dimitri when he left she started firing off questions.

"How come you didn't you tell me that you're Pregnant? You and Guardian Belikov how long has that been going on?" she asked I just looked at her.

"Mom one question at a time please" I said looking at her.

"Ok, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Do you know how that's going to effect guarding Lissa?" She asked.

"I haven't told anybody only 6 people know and their the important people I have to tell well 2 people didn't need to know but they do and Lissa and I already have things sorted well she does" I said.

"She does, Does she and who are these six people who know?"

"Lissa, Kirova, Alberta, Dimitri, Tasha and Christian but Christian was with us when Lissa dragged me to the clinic and Christian told Tasha" I said she had her Guardian face on.

"You and Guardian Belikov would you care to explain that" She asked crossing her arms.

"What do I have to explain?" I asked looking at other stuff in the room but not her eyes.

"Rose look at me when I'm talking to you" she said I looked at her she looked a little pissed off.

"Are you in a relationship with Guardian Belikov yes or no?" she asked I didn't want to tell her but they way she said it I had to answer.

"Yes" I said.

"How long has this being going on?" she asked I looked away and told her.

"Before the attack on the school" I said looking back at her.

"Rose is he your baby's father?" she asked I had to say she looked like a mom when she said that.

"Yes, It's a shadow kissed thing Lissa say's" I said looking at her she smiled did Jeanine Hathaway just smile.

"You're gonna make me a grandmother so young Rose" she said and come over to me and hugged me.

"Wait your not mad?" I asked.

"No Rose I'm not mad a little disappointed but not mad" she said.

"I love you mom" I said hugging her back.

"I love you to Rose" she said and pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

"Your father wants to meet you" she said I looked at her wide eyed.

"What my father?" I asked.

"Yes I was with him when Lissa called saying you were in hospital. He's in the waiting room if you want me to go get him?" she asked.

"Um sure" I said she nodded she just got off the bed when Dimitri came back in he nodded at my mom and came to sit beside me and she left.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well she's not mad but she's going to get my father" I said looking at him he just smiled and kissed me.

"I've already meet him don't worry and I already told your mother everything she just wanted to talk to you about it" he said.

"So you meet my father?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes I have" he said just as the door opened showing my mom and some man who I guess was my father.

"Rose, this Abe your father" my mom said looking at me.

"Hello Rose" said Abe.

"Hi" I said looking at my long absent father Dimitri squeezed my hand we spent an hour talking to Abe about what he does and him asking things about me until the doctor told me that I could go home later after a couple of test's.

Dimitri and I were in a car driving back to the academy talking about names for the baby.

"What about Melissa?" he asked.

"No I used to know a girl called Melissa didn't like her much" I said I really didn't like her I spread some rumors about her I really shouldn't have but I did.

"Ok what about Isla or Destinee?" I like them a lot.

"I like them a lot but witch one?" I asked.

"We can wait until she's born to pick?" he asked.

"Great we got names" I said smiling at him he laughed we got back to the academy at some time I don't really know I fell asleep on the way. I woke up in my room but I wasn't alone I felt two strong arms pull me to his chest.

"Morning Roza" Dimitri said and kissed me.

"Morning Comrade, did you stay the whole night?" I asked looking up at him he nodded.  
"I did I didn't want to leave your side" he said and kissed me again.

"Hmm" I said and I tried to get up.

"Where do you think your going your on bed rest if you don't remember" he said I looked at him.

"I need to use the bathroom I need to shower" I said looking at him then I had a good idea.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked and I didn't wait for his answer I got out of his grip and want to find some clothes then he was behind me.

"The things you make me do Roza" he said and started kissing my neck making me moan.

"Come on comrade I really need to shower" I said he let go of me but followed me to my bathroom he started to undress me then I undressed him then we got into the shower we spent a good hour in there when we got out we got dressed and I walked back to my bed and sat down Dimitri came and sat beside me he kissed me I kissed him back.

"I love you" I said between kisses.

"I love you too" he said and then he started teasing me I groaned he laughed.

"Comrade stop teasing" I said he laughed again and continued teasing me until I couldn't take it anymore I started to take off his shirt he stopped me after I started to take off his pants he took my shirt off then started to kiss my chest and my stomach he trailed kisses up and down my body until he came back to my lips I tried to take his pants off again this time he let me then he pulled down my jeans I was left in my bra and panties and him just in his boxers his eyes were hungry and lust filled he kissed my lips again and reached around to unclip the clip holding my bra on when there was a nock on my door.  
"Ignore it" Dimitri said and started kissing me again more nocks I was pissed off at whoever it was.

We stopped and I got up and found a nightgown on the floor I pulled it on Dimitri was already dressed I opened the door to see Alberta and Stan there ok not who I would think that would be at my door I didn't do anything lately I think.

"How are you Rose?" Alberta asked.

"I'm feeling fine" I said looking at them wondering what's going on.

"We were told to bring you to Headmistress Kirova's office" Stan said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have no idea but you were told to hurry and you might want to get dressed" Alberta said I looked down I saw I was wearing the nightgown I put on.

"Ok" I said as they turned to leave Alberta stopped and came back to the door.

"You too Belikov" she called then left I closed the door and started to laugh Dimitri looked at me like I was an idiot witch I kinda felt like it.

"What?" I asked.

"How did she know I was here?" he asked me I just shrugged and got up the get dressed again.

"I wonder what she wants" I wondered out loud when there was another nock on my door I opened it to find Lissa looking a little scared.

"Liss what's wrong?" I asked her as I let her in she looked at Dimitri then back at me.

"I'm so sorry Rose I didn't know it was here who told but now I feel horrible me and Christian got back together and now she had to go and do that" she said and she hugged me and started crying.

"Who did what Liss?" I asked.

"Tasha she went to the Queen about your relationship and now she's here" she said I saw Dimitri stiffen I was pretty sure I did too because Lissa let me go and she looked so scared.

"It's ok Liss its all going to be ok" I said mainly to myself.

"We better get going don't want to keep her waiting" Dimitri said walking behind me and Lissa we walked to Kirova's office.

**Ok so after today i wont be able to update until the weekend but i might be able to get Ashley To update for me. You get to pick the baby Boy: Cameron Adam or Girl: Lacey Ever-Rose you pick!**

**xoxo Destinee**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I can't sleep so i wrote this and now posting it, it's not as long as the others so enjoy!**

**xoxo Destinee**

**Chapter 5: Family Time.**

"Nothing just you get board easily don't you?" he asked I nodded my head I kissed him then the door bell rang, it was Lissa I went to get the door it has been nearly five weeks since I saw her I opened the door and Lissa just pulled me into a hug I hugged her back then looked over her shoulder to see who was with her Eddie, my mom, Christian and the person who would make the night awful Tasha was also there I smiled at all of them.

"_Sorry I should have told you she was coming please don't be mad"_ She said through the bond I looked at her and shook my head I let them into the house then lead them to the dinning room where Dimitri was setting the table I looked at him.

"Wasn't that my job?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"Yes but you didn't do it now did you?" right I forgot I was supposed to do that.

"Right I forgot" I said everyone laughed I looked at them all shaking my head walking into the kitchen Lissa followed.

"So rose what have you been up to I know we talk on the phone every night but still I want to know" she said so I told her what happened in the car when we were on the way home she laughed and she picked up one of the bowls filled with I have no idea but it looked good.

"Liss you don't have to help you're the guest" I said looking at her she laughed.

"I'm just being helpful I cant let you do all of the work now can I" she said and we walked out to the dining room where everyone was talking we set the food down and went back to the kitchen to get the rest we were waiting for something to heat up in the microwave so we were talking when Tasha and my mom walked in we were talking about the names we were thinking about.

"We were thinking about Lacey or Ever…" I was about to say more when they walked in I smiled at them.

"I was sent in here to see what was taking so long by Christian" said Tasha.

"Just waiting for one more thing then we can eat" I said and turning my focus on my mom.

"I need help with names we have names but we don't know witch one to use" I said looking at her she smiled I smiled back.

"What names did you pick?" she asked.

"Well Lacey and Ever" I said she looked thoughtful.

"I like the name Lacey it's pretty" she said.

"I have to agree with your mom here Rose I like Lacey to" Lissa said I looked at her she smiled.

"I like Ever" said Tasha I didn't ask for her opinion but oh well I got it any way then I had an Idea Lissa knew this look she looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked I smiled at her and told them.

"What do you think of Lacey Ever?" I asked them my mom nodded so did Tasha Lissa was thoughtful.

"What about Lacey Ever-Rose?" she asked just as Dimitri came in with the guys.

"I like it is pretty" I said hugging Lissa.

"What's pretty rose?" asked Eddie liss spoke.

"Lacey Ever-Rose" she said looking at Dimitri she smiled and nodded Lissa squealed and hugged Dimitri I laughed then liss hugged me.

"Thank you" she said letting go of me I looked at her confused.

"What for" I asked.

"Letting me help pick the name" she said.

"It was nothing really" I said.

"Lets Eat" Christian said we laughed we ate and talked for at least 3 hours I was starting to get tired.

"I think Rose is getting tired we should leave" Lissa said looking at me I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"I'm fine" I said trying my best to keep my eyes open they laughed at me.

"Rose you should sleep" My mom said I nodded and said goodbye to everyone and went to bed Dimitri following me making sure I don't fall going up the stairs we made it to the room after me nearly tripping on the last step I went to shower and brush my teeth Dimitri got in the shower after me I walked to the bed I was half asleep when Dimitri got into the bed he pulled me close and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning only to throw up Dimitri held my hair back while I was leaning over the toilet after I was finished I got up to brush my teeth while complaining at Dimitri like every morning.

"I hate morning sickness" I said with the tooth brush in my mouth it was amazing he understood me; he laughed like every time I said that.

"It will stop" was all he said and left to hopefully make breakfast I walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes.

"Yummy" I said taking a seat at the table Dimitri gave me a plate full of pancakes and syrup I ate the whole thing after we ate Dimitri had to leave for work, I cleaned the house when I was done I sat on the couch in front of the TV and tried to find something to watch.

"_Twilight_… No, _Hannah Montana_… Nah, oh _Gossip Girl_… no don't what to watch that" I said looking flipping channels.

"Hmm _Vampire Diaries_, Nothing better on" I said stopping on _Vampire Diaries_ I must of fell asleep because I was woken up by Dimitri opening the door I looked at him and smiled he smiled back.

"I was thinking today we should have the wedding after the baby's born" I said well I didn't think of it today I was thinking about it yesterday but he doesn't need to know that.

"So that's 8 and a half away" he said and I nodded.

"Sound's perfect" he said and came over and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me with one hand on my small bump we sat there watching _Grey's Anatomy _that finished then _Private Practice _started my stomach grumbled I laughed.

"Time to eat" Dimitri said helping me off the chair we went into the kitchen I sat on the counter and watched Dimitri cook some chicken when he was finished we ate and went to watch some more TV he fell asleep watching _Supernatural _I was still up I loved this show. (All of the above I like to watch not Hannah Montana that was put in by my 5 year old sister Sheridan)

*~~~*

Three and half months later Rose is 5 months pregnant.

I was shopping with Lissa we were shopping for furnisher and more baby stuff she said she was paying for every thing I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't listen.

"Rose look at this dress isn't it cute oh I want it" she said we were looking at some clothes the dress she had was white and had a little blue ribbon that ties around at the back it was adorable.

"It's adorable Liss" I said looking at the dress.

"We have to get it" she said putting the dress in the basket that was going to start to overflow if she doesn't stop soon.

"Liss don't we have enough yet?" I asked pointing to the basket and lifting the bags I was carrying she laughed.

"No Rose not even close" she said going to the cheek out thank god.

"Lissa cant we go get something to eat now?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"Yes rose we can eat now" she said shaking her head and laughing we walked in to a café we ordered and sat a table and talked about Lissa's classes and what the queen has got her doing and how her honeymoon was (Lissa and Christian got married when rose was two months Pregnant)

"Christian and I are going to try to have a baby" she said taking a sip of her latte I was happy for her.

"That's great" I said I got up and hugged her we spent the rest of the day shopping and talking when I got home Dimitri was cooking.

"Food" I said walking into the kitchen Dimitri laughed and came over to me and kissed me I kissed him back when we pulled away I sat at the table and ate I told him what Lissa said and what we brought.

"They are going to try for a baby and next time she wants me to go shopping with her remind me never do that again she brought so much" I said

"You love shopping" he said I nodded.

"But Lissa dragged me into every store" I said we talked about the wedding we agreed that we would have the wedding outdoors and at night because we would have moroi attending.

**Ok so i have to write the next chapter so it will be up in the next couple of day's and if you want to suggest something go ahead im open to anything!**

**xoxo Destinee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so i was board and i thought what is a better way to waste time then sitting infront of my laptop writting the next chapter then waiting at least three more days to post it when i could post it now. Hope You Enjoy chapter 6 wont be up until the weekend Ashley is still writing some stuff to it other wise it would be up now too. Adrian Returns in this chapter with some very good news! ;) Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lissa Do The Disclaimer please!**

**Lissa: Ok Destinee only owns Rose and Dimitri's Baby and Jasmine NOTHING ELSE it all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Me: and i own Dimitri.**

**Lissa: No you dont Rose and Richelle do.**

**Me: I do own Dimitri but not the Dimitri in the story.**

**Lissa: Right you own a Dimitri?**

**Me: Yep well ok his names not Dimitri but he kinda looks like him is name is Dean.**

**Dean: Yep and i own Destinee**

**Me: Yes you do now on with the story. *kisses Dean***

**Chapter 5: Lissa's News + Adrian's News = A very Long Day!**

It has been nearly 3 months since I last saw Lissa she and Christian they were coming over today for lunch Dimitri had to work but he said that he will try to come home early I was just finishing making lunch when their was a knock on the door I went to open it thinking it was Lissa and Christian but boy was I wrong Tasha was there I was mad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her.

"Just coming to see how you are" she said smiling at me.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"No." I was going to say more but Lissa and Christian came up the stairs leading to the front door Lissa stopped in her tracks when she saw Tasha.

"Tasha what are you doing here?" asked Christian.

"Nothing I was just leaving" she said turning around and walking to her car.

"_What was that about_?" Lissa asked through the bond

"_She was wondering how I was_" I said Lissa looked at me questionably I shook my head.

"So how about that lunch Rose" Christian said I laughed.

"Come on fire boy it's already in the kitchen" I said closing the door behind them I could tell there was something Lissa wanted to tell me.

"What is it Liss?" I asked her she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Pregnant!" she shouted I squealed I was so happy for her me being 7 months pregnant and my hormones going crazy I started to cry happy tears.

"Why are you crying Rose?" asked Christian

"It's Just the hormones fire boy you have to get used to them now and their happy tears" I said trying to stop the crying Dimitri walked in and saw me crying and looked at Lissa and came to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told her that I was pregnant she was happy but started to cry" Lissa said.

"So Rose you're telling me that Lissa would be like that to?" asked Christian I nodded and he looked scared.

"And she will a bit bitchy at time's to" I said the crying stopped and I was hungry so I pick up one of the sandwiches I made and ate it we talked about what names they were thinking of.

"Well if it's a boy we were thinking Aden Dimitri and for a girl we were thinking Lilac Rose. The middle names are yours if you didn't notice" she said.

"Thank you Liss, Lilac is very pretty" I said.

"You didn't have to do that" Dimitri said rubbing my huge stomach you would have thought I was that big it looked like I was carry twins I'm not thank god I have no idea how to deal with one let alone two every time I mention that I properly not going to be able to look after the baby Dimitri says 'you'll be the best mother' or 'You will do a great job' I was so frustrated that he kept telling me that I just gave up on telling him I wont be able to.

"You know Liss I can drag you in to every store you dragged me into and I will make it a living hell for you as I was for me" I said with a mischievous voice she just laughed at me.

"Right Rose you wont be able to remember I love shopping" she said still laughing, we were talking about painting the baby's room when the door bell rang ii got up to get it but was surprised when I opened the door Adrian was standing at the door with a girl she was blonde with sparkling blue eyes she looked very pretty.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked him he just smiled.

"I came to visit my little dhampir is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No, it's just I haven't seen you in along while I was wondering if you were still alive" I said looking back and forth between him and the girl.

"Oh right, Rose this is Jasmine my fianc‚" he said did he just say fiance.

"Hi Jasmine I'm Rose" I said sticking my hand out for her to shake but she pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Rose it's good to finally meet some friends of my Adrian" I hugged her back I had a feeling she and I were going to be great friends and I was happy Adrian finally found a girl he really loved.

"Come on in Lissa and Christian is here too" I said letting them in we walked into the lounge where Dimitri, Christian and Lissa were laughing they stopped when we walked into the room.

"Hey look who finally came to see us" I said pointing to Adrian who was holding hands with Jasmine everyone was looking at Jasmine.

"Ok so this is Jasmine she's Adrian's fiancce" I said Lissa jumped up and pulled them both into a hug I laughed at the sight they looked in shock well Jasmine did.

"Hi Jasmine I'm Lissa" she said hugging just jasmine this time Adrian went to sit on the couch with the guys.

"Ok Jasmine the other two in the room who are being very rude" I glared at them Dimitri got up and introduced himself.

"I'm Dimitri nice to meet you Jasmine" Dimitri said Jasmine shook his hand and looked at Christian who still made no move to do any thing I was going to say something but Lissa did.

"Christian get over here and introduce your self now" she said harshly Christian looked at me and scared I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Christian that is a mood swing and their going to get worse now that she is pregnant" I said he got up and walked to Jasmine and introduced himself then went to sit on the couch with Dimitri and Adrian who were having a conversation so the three of us girls went into the kitchen and talked until Christian came in and told Liss they better leave before the queen sends out a search party after they left Adrian and Jasmine left Dimitri and I were eating when I got a sharp pain in my stomach my hands instantly went to my stomach then another one I knew what was happing I was in labor but it was to early.

"Rose what's wrong?" asked Dimitri worriedly.

"We need to get to the hospital now" his eyes widened but picked me up and put me into the car when we got to the hospital Lissa was already their we just go inside the door when my water broke I screamed at the pain.

**She's Having the baby yay *claps* any way yes Dean is real and he is a real pain in the butt but he's cute and i like him and he kinda looks like Dimitri and a little bit like adrian but we were going out before i read the V.A series now i call him Adrian or Dimitri all depends who i like better on those days any way the next one will be up soon *mumbles hopefully*.**

**What Do You Think Of Jasmine Should They Last Or Not?**

**XOXO Destinee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Finally!**

After we got to the hospital Lissa had already admitted me so they would have a room ready for us. I was on labour for about three hour's before they told me it was time.

"Ok Rose when i tell you to push, push" I nodded Lissa and Dimitri were holding my hands i was squeezing really hard i was pretty sure i was hurting them but they didn't say anything.

"Ok Rose Push" I did what the doctor told me to do i went on for what felt like hours but it was only half an hour until i felt my baby come out.

"You have a healthy baby girl" the doctor said i was pretty sure her name was Beth Watson and handed her to me.

"Lacey Ever-Rose" i said taking her in my arms i looked at Lissa she was smiling at the little baby in my arms then i looked at Dimitri he was also looking at the baby in my arms then looked at me and smiled the kissed me then kissed Lacey.  
"Rose she is so beautiful she looks so much like both of you" she said it was true she had my features and Dimitri's eyes and hair.

"She's prefect" Dimitri said and kissed our baby again i agreed. Lissa went to get everyone from the waiting room so they could meet Lacey. The first person through the door i didn't expect to be here was Mia.

"Rose she is so cute she looks like you and Dimitri oh she's adorable i brought some clothes for her if you don't mind?" she asked i shook my head.

"Can I hold her?" she asked Dimitri since he was holding her he nodded and gave Lacey to her.

"What did you name her?" she asked as Adrian and Jasmine came into the room with Eddie then my mom and Lissa and Christian.

"Lacey Ever-Rose" i answered her watching as Mia rocked her in her arms.

"That's a very pretty name" she said and handed her to me i looked at my mom she was smiling.

"Mom do you want to hold her?" i asked she nodded and stepped forward and took her.

"So you want to go through that again Rose or not because we could her the screaming in the waiting room" asked Adrian Jasmine hit him on his arm i didn't answer him turned my attention back to my mom and my daughter my mom gave her to Lissa when her phoned rang she looked at me i nodded and she went outside when she came in she looked a little worried.

"What is it mom?" i asked she looked at me then at Dimitri.

"Dimitri you need to come with me" she said i looked to Dimitri and back to my mom.

"Why?" i asked she looked at me.

"Dimitri, Lissa and Christian please follow me" she said everyone nodded and left Dimitri kissed me then followed everyone out.

"So do i get to hold her or am i not allowed to?" Eddie said and i laughed and gave her to him she started talking baby talk that made me laugh more he glared at me then turned back to Lacey.

"So Castile do i get to hold her or you gonna hog her" Adrian said looking at Eddie.

"Only if Rose trusts you with her daughter" he said i pretended to think about it i looked at Adrian.

"Only if Jasmine holds her first" i said looking at Jasmine.

"Really i can hold her?" she asked.

"Yeah you can your gonna be part of this family soon so you get to hold my baby" i said and Eddie gave her to Jasmine she smiled and took her.

"When do i get to hold her?" Adrian asked.

"When Jasmine's finished" i said and Jasmine looked at me i winked and she gave Lacey to Adrian he was just like Eddie put this was more funnier then when Eddie spoke baby talk then Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and my mom came in they all looked at Adrian who was still talking baby talk and started to laugh Adrian looked up at them the glared.

"What Eddie did it to" he said then i saw that Lissa and Christian looked like they were crying Dimitri just looked sad ok what was going on.

"What's wrong?" i asked them no one talked they just kept looking at Adrian and Lacey.

_"Tasha turned Strigoi"_ Lissa said through the bond i looked at her in shock.

_"What" _i asked her

"_She turned then dropped a letter at the court" _she said she wasn't looking at me.

_"What did it say?" _i asked.

_"Just some threats to..." _she didn't finish.

_"To..." _i said i think i knew the answer but i needed then to be confirmed.

_"You need to move to the royal court Rose so she doesn't hurt you, Dimitri or Lacey" _i knew it then she looked at me she had a sad smile on her face.

"Can i talk to Lissa for a minute?" i asked everyone looked at each other Adrian gave Lissa Lacey then left the only people who were left in here where my mom, Dimitri and Christian i looked at them waiting for someone to talk it was my mom who broke the silence.

"Do you know?" she asked i nodded.

"How?" she asked i looked at Lissa who was now sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room holding Lacey

"Oh" was all she said.

"Well?" i asked.

"Tasha turned Strigoi and left a threat letter to you and Dimitri, Lissa has already got you a house to live in" she said i looked at Dimitri he was watching Lissa and Lacey then i saw Christian leave the room Lissa gave Lacey to Dimitri and went after him then the nurse came in.

"Sorry to disturb you but i was wondering if we can take Lacey for some test's to make sure she's fine?" she asked Dimitri nodded and left with Lacey and the nurse that left me and my mom.

"How bad was the letter?" i asked she didn't say anything.

"That bad" i said looking at her she was sad she nodded and came over to me and hugged me when she pulled away she looked at me.

"Your father was at the Court when the letter was dropped of when he found out what was written in it he wanted you, Dimitri and Lacey to be protected at all times so he got some guardians to look out for you" she said i thought about protesting but decided not to it will do no good he was just as stubborn as me.

"Ok does Dimitri know about that little arrangement?" i asked she nodded i sighed.

"Do you know why she would target you and Dimitri for?" she asked i nodded and told her about everything when i was finished she just looked at me the she hugged me again this time when she pulled away she was crying.

"Mom please don't cry" i said she wiped her tears away and smiled then Dimitri came in and my mom left Lacey was fast asleep he came and sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"You ok?" i asked him.

"I'm fine, kind of worried of what she could do to you and Lacey" he said.

"If she so much as touches a hair on yours or Lacey's head she is going to wish she were dead" i said watching my daughter sleep.

"Protective much" he said i nodded he laughed.

"Only of my family" i simply stated he kissed me.

"You should get some sleep it's been a long day" he said i nodded and closed my eyes he was humming a song i didn't know but i liked it.

I was released form hospital the next day Lissa, Mia, Jasmine and my mom were helping me get all my stuff and all the presents together while Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and Eddie were putting the baby seat in the car when we walked out of the hospital we saw they still haven't put it in yet then a voice cam from behind me i turned around to see Mason and a girl i never seen before standing there then i heard another voice coming from the car my father was their also but my focus was still on Mason and the girl who was holding his hand i nearly screamed when i saw him i run up to hug him my hands were free because Lissa had Lacey.

"Mason" i said she laughed and hugged me back.

"Hi Rose, long time no see" he said it's true ever since we were kidnapped by Strigoi he had been with his family.

"Yeah it has how did you know i was here?" i asked he looked back to were Lissa was watching us she smiled at me.

"Lissa called me saying that i should come and visit and meet Lacey Congrats by the way" he said as the moroi girl beside him nudged him he looked her and smiled.

"Right Rose this is Montana, Montana this is Rose" he said i pulled her into a hug she hugged me back.

"Pleasure to meet you Rose" Montana said.

"Nice to meet you too Montana" I said pulling out of the hug.

"How do you put these things in" Asked Christian i turned to see what they were doing they had the seat on the ground and the instructions in front of them i had to laugh at the sight of them they had no idea how to do it Mason and Montana were laughing to.

"What are they trying to do?" asked Mason.

"They are trying to put the baby seat in to the car" said Lissa coming over with Lacey i took her and turned back to Mason and Montana.

"Montana, Mason this perfect beautiful little girl here is Lacey Ever-Rose Belikov my daughter" i said handing her over to Mason.

"I love the name, hi Lacey your look so much like your mommy and daddy" he said talking to her like a kid but not like Eddie and Adrian were.

"You should have seen Eddie and Adrian with her they were doing baby talk to her it was hilarious" i said laughing at the memory.

"Man wish i could have been there for that" he said smiling at Lacey.

"Can i hold her? I know you just meet me and everything but i never held a baby before and well she is so cute" she asked i looked at her and smiled.

"Ashford, give Montana the baby now!" i shouted at him he looked at me and handed the baby over to Montana.

"Oh she is precious, who's her father I'm guessing one of the guys over there" she asked i looked over there and saw that everyone was over there helping how many people does it take to put a car seat in a car.

"Yeah," i started then yelled "Her father is one of the idiots over there" they all looked up at me and saw who i was talking to Eddie and Dimitri stopped and came over while the rest of them figured it out.

"So I'm an idiot now am i Rose?" asked Eddie i nodded and he laughed and went to stand next to mason.

"Whoa who is she?" asked Eddie

"Eddie don't be rude and her name is Montana and she is currently holding my daughter now manners" i said he looked at me and then back to mason.

"Haven't seen you around lately how have you been?" Eddie asked.

"Good..." i blocked the rest of the conversation out and watched Montana and Lacey Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek Montana looked back up at me and smiled i grinned back.

"She looks so much like you... Oh hi" she said looking at Dimitri.

"I think she looks like her father" i said looking at Dimitri then remembered they don't know each other.

"Right introduction's Dimitri, Montana. Montana, Dimitri" is said Dimitri said hi and we talked about what she does turns out she is works at the royal court where Mason now works after he meet Montana.

"Rose we got it in now we can leave" said my mom from the car we walked over to the car and strapped Lacey in and everyone was heading to the court were we will be staying until this Tasha mess is finished.

When we got there Lissa told us to follow her to where we will be staying when we got there the house was huge it was way to big it looked like it could fit like a least five family's in there Lissa wanted us close to her so we lived three houses down from her and Christian. Lissa gave us a tour of the house and showed us Lacey's room it was light pink and white, white carpet and pink walls and all the furniture was stuff that were at our other house.

"We went into your house and brought some of the stuff over here like your clothes and all of Lacey's stuff we wanted you to feel at home" she said and showed us where our room was and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go the next chapter hope you like it.**

**And 4ever has started to write about Lacey's time at the Academy look for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy only Lacey, Jasmine and Montana and the Plot.**

**xoxo Destinee**

**Chapter 7: Planning the Wedding**

After Lissa left we put lacey to bed and then went to our room to relax we were going to have dinner with everyone later.

"Do you know that we have to get reacquainted with the vampire schedule?" I asked lying on the bed.

"Yes I do" he said lying next to me I sighed, Dimitri pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Lissa wants to start planning the wedding" I said and I shook my head.

"Why are you shaking your head for?" he asked I laughed he looked at me.

"It's just Lissa is going to drive me crazy with the shopping and where are we going to have the wedding and what not" I said Dimitri laughed at me.

"I thought you were excited about planning the wedding and all the shopping" he said looking at me.

"I am but remember she's pregnant now and I don't want her to drive me crazy I don't think you want a crazy Rose now do you?" I teased he laughed again Loved it when he laughed it was a wonderful sound.

"I wouldn't care you will always love you" he said and kissed me the kiss was filled with passion I wanted him but Lacey wasn't going to let us have alone time, I groaned and went to my screaming daughter Dimitri was the first one to her room considering he was behind me when I left the room.

"What's wrong princess are you hungry come on lets go get you a bottle" he said and went to the little mini-fridge that Lissa said had already made bottles in it, Dimitri gave me lacey and I went to sit in the white rocking chair in the corner while he heated the bottle up for her he gave me the bottle and I put it to her lips and she drank it after she was finished I just sat there rocking lacey and watching her sleep Dimitri was watching me, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" he said and left the room a minute Lissa and Christian came into the room.

"Oh look at that sight the big bad Rose Hathaway is a softy" Christian joked I stuck out my tongue him and Lissa hit him on the arm.

"Be nice Christian she's allowed to be a softy around her daughter" she said looking at me smiling I smiled back and looked at lacey again.

"Come on get ready" Lissa said I looked at her she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on Rose did you really forget the whole dinner thing with everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry I did" I said just as Dimitri came in he took Lacey.

"Go get dressed now Rose" Lissa said I walked out of the room and went to get dressed when I heard Lissa call out to me.

"Dress fancy" she said I went to my room and found a dress was already on my bed with a note attached.

_Rose,_

_You have to wear this dress to dinner now hurry up._

_Love Lissa_

I shook my head and went to my bathroom with the dress it was a light green dress that fall just below my knee's and had black lace around the bottom of the dress it was very pretty I put my hair up in a neat but messy bun and put some make up on. I walked down stairs just as Christian yelled.

"Hurry up Rose were going to be late, how long does it take you get dressed?" asked Christian.

"No need to yell Fire Boy I'm right here" I said tapping him on the shoulder he looked startled I laughed.

"That dress looks fantastic on you Rose" Lissa said I had to admit it did look great.

"Thanks Liss but you look better I like the dress" I said it was true her dress was a lavender and falls and falls to just below her knees she looked beautiful I looked over to where Dimitri and Lacey were Lacey's dress was so cute it was a pink and black dress the whole dress and black lace on the skirt and Dimitri was wearing his normal clothes but it still looked fancy.

"Are we going or are we going to stand around doing nothing?" asked Christian putting his arm around Lissa.

"Let's go" I said walking over to Dimitri. When we got to the restaurant everyone was there even my mom and dad where there.

"Rose you look beautiful" said my mom hugging me i huged her back.

"Is this my granddaughter?" asked my dad looking at Lacey who was still in Dimitri's arms.

"Yes dad thats Lacey Ever-Rose Belikov" i said as dimitri gave her to Abe he looked like he was afriad to take her.

"It's ok dad you can hold her" i said watching him he looked at me and i smiled he smiled back.

"I know i can hold her but she's so tiny i'm afriad of dropping her" he said i shook my head and took Lacey and put her in my dads arms she giggled and he he just rocked her.

"Can we eat i'm pretty hungry" said Lissa we all laughed my dad gave Lacey back to me and we walked into the restaurant and they showed us to our table and we sat down. The waiter came and took our orders and we sat there talking and eating until one of the courts gaurdians came to our table and looked at my mom.

"Guardian Hathaway we need you to come with me there's a matter you need to attend to" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something you need to see" he said my mom got up and looked at all of us.

"I'll be back soon" she said and walked out with the Gaurdian, She was gone for nearly twenty minutes when she came back so looked disgusted.

"Mom what's wrong?" i asked she looked at everyone.

"Tasha was just spotted outside the court and left another letter" she said and sat down next to Abe again.

"Who was the letter for this time?" asked Christian looking at my mom.

"You and Lissa" she said i felt Lissa's fear through the bond i looked at her she was trying not to let her fear show but she couldnt fool me one because of the bond and two she's my best friend i can always tell when something was wrong.

"Liss?" i asked watching her very closely she looked at me and gave a small smile a I returned it and squeezed her hand she squeezed back.

"What did it say?" asked Lissa, my mom pulled out the letter and gave it to christian he read it and looked at Lissa then at me, DImitri and Lacey and back at lissa.

"Christian what was in the letter?" asked Lissa he looked at her he looked like he didnt want to tell us what was written in the note.

"Christian can you please tell us who looked at Me, Dimitri, Rose but your gaze lasted longer on Lacey what is it?" lissa asked again he looked at me and Dimitri and finially told us what was written in the letter.

"It said....."

* * *

**I'm so mean to leave it there but i wanted you to think of what the letter said it has something to do with Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Rose but the important one is Lacey what do you think it is? and the wedding will be in the next chapter or two i'm not quite sure yet but it will be soon and Lissa will have her baby after the Rose and Dimitri's wedding.**

**Review Please**

**xoxo Destinee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so one last update until next week this is where you get to find out what was in the letter and also find out two surprise's and the wedding is in the next chapter and there's a short DPOV in there to hope you like it!**

**Happy Reading**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Chapter 8: What**

"It said, I can tell you, you will read for yourself" he said handing the letter over to me.

_Dear Christian, Lissa, Rose and Dimka,_

_It's been to long since I last saw all of you I hear congratulations are in order for you Dimitri and Rose hope your baby is well protected we don't want a certain Strigoi get her now do we._

_Oh and Christian I really hope you and Lissa join me later after your baby's born of course we want to waken it when it's older. Keep a watch out I will be there soon I know that everyone is safe inside the wards but wont be long before I see you all again and it will be soon._

_Tasha_

Lissa and Dimitri were reading over my shoulder Lissa pulled away and put her hands on her stomach and looked at Christian, Dimitri held Lacey closer to him he's very protective of her, I just stared at the letter would she really come after us? Of course she will she's a strigoi after all. And why would she want Lacey for I kept thinking about every thing she wrote.

"Rose… Rose" I heard someone calling my name I looked up for the person calling my name I saw everyone looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We are leaving are you coming or are you just going to sit there and staring at the letter?" Lissa asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said scrunching up the letter and throwing it in the bin on our way back home, When we got there we were greeted by guardians out side the house.

"Miss Hathaway?" one with black hair asked me I nodded.

"Your father asked me and Guardian Drake to be placed outside the house during the day and to follow you" said black hair.

"Oh so your one of my fathers guardian's" I said he nodded and looked at Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov" he said in a greeting.

"Guardian Pavel it's just Dimitri now no Guardian title" he said looking at Pavel.

"Really I thought that was just a rumor" he said then looked at Lacey then back to Dimitri.

"Cute, is she yours?" he asked.

"Yes she is mine and Rose's daughter" he said looking to me I smiled.

"Congrats, you must be tired you go inside" he said we thanked him and is partner and then went inside Dimitri put lacey in bed while I took a shower I was thinking about the letter I didn't even notice that Dimitri was in there with me until he wrapped his arms round me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Stop thinking about what she wrote, she will never get near any of us" he said and then started to kiss my neck I moaned I felt him smile he continued to tease me.

"Dimitri stop teasing" I said he laughed but continued to do what I told him not to.

"Dimitri… Please… I need…" I trailed off I felt him smile on my neck again.

"What do you need Roza?" he asked kissing my shoulder and then biting it gently I let out a loud moan.

"I need you in me now" I said when I remembered to breathe then he pushed me up against the wall of the shower I felt him enter me. We spent a good hour and a half in the shower when we got out we got dressed and went to bed I just went to sleep when Lacey woke up crying I started to get up but Dimitri pushed me back down.

"You need to sleep I'll go" he said then kissed my forehead and left I went to sleep straight away.

DPOV

I was thinking about the letter Tasha left when Lacey started to cry Rose started to get up but I pulled her down.

"You need to sleep I'll go" I said then kissed her forehead then left the room and went to Lacey's room i opened the door and saw something move In the shadows I looked to see what moved but didn't see anything so I picked up lacey and she calmed down I walked over to were the mini-fridge was with the microwave sitting on top of it and heated up a bottle and gave it to Lacey and sat in the rocking chair watching my daughter eat when she finished I took the bottle out of her mouth and put it on the windowsill and watched her sleep I must have feel asleep because I woke up to Rose taking Lacey out of my arms I smiled at her she smiled back.

"Good Morning Comrade" she said I always hated that nickname.

"Morning my beautiful Roza" I said getting up and kissed her and watched as she put Lacey back in her cot.

RPOV

I woke up to an empty bed I sat upright and scanned the room nope not in here where is he I thought as I climbed out of the bed and went downstairs and looked everywhere he must have went out so I walked to check on Lacey I opened the door to see Dimitri in the rocking chair fast asleep with Lacey in his arms I walked over to them and tried to take Lacey without him waking up it didn't work he woke up he smiled at me smiled back.

"Good morning Comrade" I said walking over to the cot.

"Moring my beautiful Roza" he said getting up and kissed me I put Lacey in her cot. I went to get the bottle that was on the windowsill and took it down stairs to the kitchen to put it with the other bottle's I got to the kitchen went my stomach complained.

"Someone hungry?" asked Dimitri coming up behind me.

"I wonder why" I said sarcastically he laughed and went to make breakfast I tried to cook once but I couldn't I burnt it Dimitri laughed at me and said he would do the cooking I could help but nothing to do with the actual cooking part. Just then the phone rang I answered it then regretted it.

"_Rose we have to start planning your wedding we have to get your dress and pick where going to have the ceremony."_ I didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"You know Liss It would have been funny if I didn't answer the phone" I said.

"_I knew you picked up the phone because I was watching you" _ok she was watching me.

"Watching me how?" I asked.

"_Look out the window"_ she said and hung up I looked out the window and sure enough there was Lissa looking smug I rolled my eyes and went to the door and saw my guardian's still there.

"Morning" I said looking at them.

"Morning Miss Hathaway" they both said just as Lissa walked up the stairs.

"Morning Rose ready to start planning the wedding? Aren't you exited? Who are they?" she asked I looked at her and tried not to laugh at her.

"Morning Liss yes I'm ready but I'm eating breakfast first and yes I'm exited and these are the Guardian's my dad sent her to watch over us" I said she said hi to the two guardians then came into the house and went to the kitchen where Dimitri was still cooking breakfast.

"Morning Dimitri" Lissa said sitting at the table and pulling out a book.

"Morning Lissa" Dimitri said I watched as she pulled out another book from her bag.

"Liss what's all that?" I asked as Dimitri put a plate off eggs in front of me I began to eat while Lissa explained what the books were.

"Well remember when we were little like six or seven?" she asked I nodded Dimitri sat down next to me and watched us.

"Well you should remember these folders then" she said I looked at her confused she shook her head.

"My mom gave us these remember, she gave two each and said to write and stick pictures in it of what we would want when we got married" she said looking at me I did remember them I thought I lost mine.

"Yeah now I do I thought I lost mine" I said she smiled.

"No you didn't lose it I took it and did some for you" she said I took my plate and sat down next to Lissa I looked up and meet Dimitri's gaze and smiled her smiled back and I took one of the books that had my name written one it in cursive it was very pretty I opened up the fist page and saw a dress it was white and had a blood red ribbon around the waist and went down the train it was prefect my eyes widened Lissa saw my expression and looked at what I was looking at and had the same reaction.

"I like it" she said i read what it said under the picture _Rose's Wedding Dress_ I looked up to see if Dimitri was still here but he wasn't I looked back down and turned to the next page it was just writing I kept turning pages until I saw something that was really pretty it was a yellow and blue dress it fell just below the knees and was very pretty the caption underneath it read _Blue one for Lissa's maid of honor dress and yellow one for the bride's maid's _I looked up just in time to see Dimitri and Lacey walk into the kitchen.

"Hey what do you think?" I showed him the picture of the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Do you think that Viktoria, Mia, Montana and Jasmine will good in the yellow one?" I asked he looked at me I shrugged.

"Did you just say Viktoria as in my sister?" he asked I looked up at him.

"Yeah I asked her two nights ago we were talking on the phone she said yes and your family will here in two day's" I said watching as lacey was trying to grab something in the air I laughed at her Lissa looked up form looking at the other book to see what I was laughing at I pointed to where Lacey was still trying to grab whatever it was but the look on her face was priceless it was so cute it was scrunched up we were laughing at her when Christian walked in he was looking between all of us then he looked at lacey and started to laugh to we calmed down after a while.

"Why didn't you tell me my family was coming?" Dimitri asked me I shrugged.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I kind of ruined it now" I said looking back down at the book.

"I'll pretend it was a surprise then well I'm going to take lacey for a walk around" he said grabbing the diaper bag from the corner.

"Don't forget to take one of the Guardians because they have to follow her and you" I said as he walked out the door we looked up at Christian I thought to be a smartass to him.

"So Christian do you think I would look good in this dress?" I asked him Lissa laughed at me and continued to write down something.

"Rose you look good in anything any way shouldn't Dimitri be helping with what dress you wear?" he asked me and Lissa looked at him like he was crazy.

"Christian did you see my wedding dress before the weeding?" Lissa asked him he shock his head.

"Then Dimitri can't help with this part so you will have to" she said.

"What about the other girls like Mia, Jasmine and Montana I'm sure they would like to help and will be better help then me" he said.

"They are going to help but at the moment they aren't here Mia is working so is Montana and Jasmine has a meeting with the Queen and Adrian" I said.

"Well Liss you have a doctors appointment in ten minutes so we should go" he said right I forgot that they were going to find out what the baby is today she was just starting to show.

"Ok Rose is you coming right?" she asked me.

"You want me to come?" I answered her question with a question she hated when I did that.

"Yes I was there for yours I want you there for mine" she said I got up and left Dimitri a note telling him where I was and the left with Lissa.

"OK were just going to see what happening with your baby" the doctor said I was near the door watching as the doctor put the gel stuff on Lissa's stomach then put the camera thing on it.

"The baby's doing very well… Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" she asked.

"Yes Please" Lissa said of course they did she has been waiting for this.

"Ok well your baby is a little Girl" she said and printed a picture off for them then wiped the gel off Lissa.

"Have you got names yet?" she asked they nodded.

"Lilac Rose" Lissa said looking at me smiling I smiled back. We were walking back from the doctors when Jasmine and Adrian walked up to us.

"So what are you three up to?" asked us.

"Lissa had a doctor's appointment" I said.

"Did you find out what your having?" asked Jasmine now if it was Adrian who asked that I would have told him 'A Baby' but it wasn't.

"It's a girl" Lissa said rubbing her stomach.

"So we have two girls already now we just got to wait to see what we are going to have" Adrian said we all looked at him and Jasmine me and Lissa smiled and looked at each other and back to jasmine.

"Are you pregnant?" Liss and I asked at the same time jasmine looked at Adrian and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm pregnant" she said Lissa and I run up to her and hugged her she became like a sister to us just as Montana and Mia have.

"This is great" I said I saw Dimitri walking over to us I squealed and run up to him I was acting like a child but I couldn't really care at the moment I was happy.

"What's got you all happy?" he asked walking over to where everyone was laughing.

"Adrian and Jasmine are going to have a baby and Lissa and Christian are having a Girl" I said hugging Jasmine again. We walked home and then we sent the boys to the lounge room while we girls planned the wedding we were talking about what type of cake we should have when Mia and Eddie, Montana and Mason walked in.

"Boys lounge room and Girls the wedding planning is in the kitchen" Lissa said and everyone went there separate ways we spent the whole day planning the wedding we had wrote a list of stuff I looked over it once more.

_Where: Court Gardens (Ceremony) and the royal dining hall (Reception)_

_Flower's: Red Tulips and White Orchards._

_Colors: Red, White, Blue and yellow_

_Cake: Red Velvet cake with white, blue and yellow flowers_

"Do we have everything written down?" asked Lissa I nodded and yawned then everyone else did

"Gee Rose did you have to start that?" asked mia while she yawned just then all the guys came in the room and saw we had paper and pictures all over the table where Lissa, Mia and I were looking at the list and on the bench where Montana and jasmine were flipping through pictures of dresses we all yawned again but this time Mia started it.

"Mia" everyone groaned.

"Sorry but I'm so exhausted who knew planning a wedding was hard work" she said I put my arms on the table and put my head in them.

"Everyone" I said and closed my eyes.

"Ok time for Rose to go to sleep we have to get measured for the dresses tomorrow" Lissa said while putting everything into neat piles.

"Cant wait for that Liss" I said sarcastically Lissa laughed.

"Yeah can't wait" said Mia she walked over to Eddie and out her head on his shoulder I don't remember much after that I fell asleep at the table.

* * *

**Who do you think was in Lacey's room? and Adrian and Montana are going to have a baby! and Rose and Dimitri are getting married in the next chapter and i hope you like it because it has taken me three days to write. so tell me what you think should i write more DPOV's or not? And dont forget to check out mrsdimitribelikov4ever's story it is about Lacey's time at the academy! and if you havnt read my other story it's called Truth Or Dare! it has a RPOV and a DPOV enjoy!**

**REVIEW'S PLEASE!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so i know i said the wedding would ne in this chapter but we went a diffrent way with what was going to happen with the wedding so it will be in the the next chapter or the one after. HAPPY READING! it's not that long just so you know.**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Chapter 9: Friends and Family**

DPOV

I walked everyone to the door and said goodnight then walked back to the kitchen where Rose was asleep at the table I picked her up and took her up stairs and put her in our bed. I got changed then went to the bed I wrapped my arms around my Roza in four more days she and I will be married, two more days until my family get's here this will be the first time they meet Lacey I kept thinking of my family until I feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Rose's phone ringing I groaned and rolled over I heard rose laugh she got up to answer it.

"Yes Lissa?" asked Rose I blocked out the rest of the phone call I was all most asleep again when Rose woke me up I looked in to those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I have to go get measured for my dresses and I got strict instructions to bring you so you have to get up" she said I looked at her she laughed at me I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her on top of me and kissed her.

"Dimitri really we have to go i have to go get my wedding dress fitted and you have to go get your suite that Lissa has kindly got for you" she said I let her go she got up and got dressed and walked out the bed room door I got up and went for a shower then went to the kitchen were rose was playing with Lacey her back was turned so she didn't see me.

"You look so much like your daddy, let's just hope you behave like him too" she said and kissed her on her little nose Lacey giggled I walked into the kitchen and Rose turned around and jumped a little she smiled when she saw me.

"God you scared me" she said as I took Lacey while Rose got her diaper bag from where I put it.

"Sorry I was just watching you, why don't you want her to act like you?" I asked she laughed and we went out the door.

"Because I know what I was like and well I don't want her to act like that" she said I laughed we nodded to the guardians her father sent to watch over her and Lacey.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lissa wants to have breakfast with everyone and then you're going with Mason, Christian, Eddie and Adrian to get fitted for your suit and I'm going with Lissa, Mia and Jasmine" she said.

"What about Montana where is she?" I asked it was strange she was always with them.

"Oh she works at the dress store where we are getting the dresses from" she said as we walked into the café and saw everyone waiting we spent an hour eating and talking when we split up to go get fitted for our clothes

RPOV

We walked out of the café I kissed Dimitri good bye and went with the girls to get fitted for my Wedding dress and the dress I'm wearing to the reception.

When we got there we saw Montana pulling a rack of dresses and looked like she was having trouble I went to help her.

"Thanks Rose it was a bit heavy with all those dresses" she said she pulled one of the garment bags of the rack and gave it to me.

"Go in the change room and come back out and I will do some altering with it" she said it must have been my wedding dress we were going to make it a bit tighter and make it more me like we spent at least an hour working on my wedding dress, Montana just started on Mia's dress when the guys walked in i was on the floor with Lissa we were playing with Lacey while looking at dresses for her to wear to the wedding Dimitri sat next to me and Christian sat next to Lissa she gasped i looked at her.

"Liss what is it?" i asked she showed me the dress and i had the same reaction as her.

"I know, she will look so cute in it" she said i nodded it was a white dress with pink flowers with long sleeves with ribbon around the waist it was very cute we showed Montana the dress she nodded and went to go get the dress so we can see what it looks like on Lacey, it was perfect she looked really pretty.

"Ok Rose your turn again" Montana said she handed my other dress and i went to put it on it was like the brides maids dresses but in pink i didn't like the idea of the color but seeing it on me i had to say i was really pretty i went out of the change rooms Christian, Eddie, Mason and Eddie laughed at me.

"What?" i asked them Christian was the one to answer me.

"We never thought we see the day where Rose Hathaway would wear a pink dress" he said Lissa hit him i shook my head and went to where Montana was i stood there looking in the mirror watching as Dimitri played with our daughter he looked up and saw me watching him she smiled i smiled back we spent ten minutes on that dress then we went home me and Dimitri set up the rooms for his family the next day it spent the whole day getting ready for them.

The next morning we had to get up early to get to the airstrip to great them we got dressed and walked to the airstrip.

"Your going to meet the rest of your family today Lacey" i said to my daughter she giggled and smiled.

"Yes and their going to never leave you alone once they meet you" Dimitri said i laughed at him.

"I'm sure they will Comrade" i said he laughed and kissed me we got there just as the plane landed i was greeted first by Viktoria luckily Dimitri took Lacey from my arms when he saw is sister.

"Rose i missed you so much and I'm so happy your letting me be a bridesmaid" she said i laughed and shook my head.

"I wanted you to" i said she pulled me into another hug i heard Dimitri laugh Viktoria turned to her brother and saw Lacey she squealed i covered my ears the i saw the rest of Dimitri's family get of the plane.

"Oh she is so cute can i hold her please?" she asked more like pleaded Dimitri laughed but gave Lacey to Viktoria.

"Uncle Dimka" shouted Paul i had to laugh as he ran to Dimitri.

"Hey Paul" he kept talking to Paul while I talked with the rest of his sisters while Yeva and Olena were talking to Dimitri who still had Lacey, Sonya was holding a baby the next figure off the plane I didn't know she walked straight to Dimitri.

"Rose I would like you to meet my daughter Rosalina, we call her Lina for short" Sonya said.

"Oh is that Lacey?" Karolina asked pointing at Lacey I nodded.

"Viktoria can I hold her?" she asked Viktoria handed her over to her sister I decided to ask who mystery blonde was.

"Hey who's the blonde?" I asked them they looked at each other and then back at me.

"That was a friend of Dimitri's at school" Viktoria said glaring at her.

"Yeah but she liked him, Dimka turned her down but that didn't mean that she stopped trying to get him" Sonya said I nodded.

"Yeah her and Tasha had a fight over him once I don't think Dimka knew but" Karolina said.

"What's her name?" I asked them.

"Alina" Viktoria said.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" I asked Viktoria she was still glaring at her.

"We don't like her much" they said just as everyone walked over to us.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Olena asked after she hugged me I pointed to Karolina who was holding her she gave her to her mother.

"Oh she is looks so much like both of you" she said after everyone held her we went back to the house we had to setup another room for Alina she was going to stay with us, Lissa came over later and meet Dimitri's family and then Lissa, Viktoria, Sonya and I along with Paul, Lina and Lacey went to the park.

"So who was the blonde one I'm guessing not one of your sister's?" asked Lissa.

"Alina was a friend of Dimitri's while he was in school she said she loved him and well after he left and came here we never saw her but she found out about Dimitri getting married and wanted to be here we didn't like her still don't like her" Sonya said we spent four hours at the park watching Paul play and talking about the wedding until we were hungry so we went back to the house where Olena had food laid out for everyone.

"Food" Lissa said we everyone laughed I shock my head.

"Liss don't have to yell we know your hungry but you don't need to yell" I said she stuck out her tongue at me we spent the rest of the day talking. Two more days before the Wedding.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen with Alina? the pnly person who knows is Ashley i dont even know i only know what happens with the rest of the story well the next chapter wont be up until next month because my birthday is next week (Finally 17) and i have to do some planning still cant wait to wear my dress, it looks like what Rose's dress is described like in the first book for the Dance put it has pink flowers going up the side it's really pretty.**

**dont forget to review!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi to all my lovely reader's i'm as of two days ago 17 yrs old *claps* and as i promised my next update would be this month so here it is and yes the wedding is in this chapter!**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

The wedding was tonight and Lissa, Viktoria, Mia, Montana, Jasmine and I were getting our hair and make-up done my hair was to be curled and left down the bridesmaids hair was put up in a messy bun but still looked neat and the strands that were left down were curled that took almost five hours.

"Ok so now we have to sneak into our tent to get you into your dress without anyone seeing you" Lissa said while dragging me the others were ahead of us going to distract any of the guys that were there helping set up, Viktoria came running up to us.

"OK so Mia and Jasmine are distracting Dimitri so we can get Rosie here into the tent without him seeing her" she said I glared at her for calling me Rosie.

"Viktoria Belikov what did you just call me?" I asked her she laughed and started to runaway I was just about to follow her when Lissa pulled me back.

"Hey do you want Dimitri to see you before the Wedding?" she asked, well I did wan to see Dimitri but I knew pointing that out wouldn't do any good so I just shook my head and followed Lissa.

DPOV

I was helping the others to set up the chairs when I saw Mia and Jasmine walking towards me, they waved I waved back then they just stood there then I saw Viktoria run off then a minute later I heard Roz yell.

"Viktoria Belikov what did you just call me?" I shook my head then she came up to me and hid behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just making sure Rose doesn't come after me" she said I laughed.

"What did you call her?" I asked she laughed.

"Rosie" she simply said and walked away I laughed. I just finished with the chairs when I saw Alina looking at the alter I went up to her she looked at me she looked lost in thought.

"I was almost married once" she said after a few minutes.

"Really what happened?" I asked.

"He was killed by strigoi" she said she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was his name?" I asked.

"James" she said I was about to speak but Christian came over.

"Sorry to interrupt but Lissa needs you in the girl's tent and you need to go get ready the wedding starts in an hour" he said Alina smiled and headed to the girls while I went to get ready.

RPOV

Everyone was ready we were trying to find Zoya who was our flower girl we found her outside playing with one of the dead flowers from the alter. Then we needed Alina in here because she was the only one who was able to go and find out if people were here.

"Christian said you needed me?" She asked I nodded.

"We need you to go and see if you could find my mom, if you don't mind" I said she nodded and left five minutes later she came back with my mom and dad.

"Rose, honey you look beautiful" my mom said hugging me.

"She's right you look beautiful" Abe agreed with my mom then Lissa told us it was time Lissa handed me my bouquet witch was red tulips and the girls had Orchids we walked out of the tent we walked to were the guest's were waiting I didn't notice them I kept my eyes on Dimitri he was smiling I got to him Abe kissed my cheek and then put my hand in Dimitri's and then the priest started the ceremony.

"Do you Rosemarie Hathaway take Dimitri Belikov as your lawfully wedded husband and do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do" I said smiling at Dimitri.

"And do you Dimitri Belikov take Rosemarie Hathaway as your lawfully wedded Wife and do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked Dimitri he smiled.

"I do" he said smiling at me I heard a sniffle from someone behind me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said then Dimitri and I kissed then I heard clapping.

The reception went fast then we were on our way to our honeymoon.

"So Mrs. Belikov did you enjoy yourself?" Dimitri asked when we were in the car driving to the airport.

"I did but I'm going to miss Lacey" I said actually I already did miss her.

"I know I'm going to miss her too but we get to spent time together just the two of us for a whole two weeks" he said I smiled at that fact. It was a long flight once we got there we got a cab and drove to the hotel.

The hotel looked expansive but because it was Lissa who organized the honeymoon she picked the hotel we went to the front desk and got our keys to our room we got up to our room and opened the door I stood there taking in the room it was just the lounge and kitchen then there was two doors leading off to other rooms and then there was the view it was breathtaking I walked to one of the doors and found a bathroom it was small I went to the next one it lead to the bedroom the bedroom was white and blue it was beautiful the bed was wrought iron and was painted white and the bedspread was a pale blue there was another door I opened it to find another bathroom this one was bigger then the other one this one had a shower and a bath that looked like it could fit at least three people in it _definitely using that _I thought, my thoughts were interrupted by Dimitri wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck making me moan I felt him smile against my neck he trailed kisses up to my ear.

"Lissa really went all out didn't she?" he asked I nodded I wasn't capable of speech at this point in time he pulled back and gave me a box I looked at him I tried to do that one eyebrow thing but it didn't work.

"Lissa said to give it to you and I wasn't allowed to look at it until you want to show me" he said and left the bathroom I looked at the note.

_Rose,_

_Mia, Montana, Jasmine and I picked this out for you we thought Dimitri would like it, Hope you get good use out of it._

_Love Liss._

I Shook my head and opened the box it was a very cute pair of lingerie it was black and red i shrugged and put the box somewhere Dimitri wouldn't find it and walked out to the lounge room where Dimitri was leaning by the door with my jacket in his hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I took the jacket.

"We are going for a walk" was all he said we walked around taking in the sights and when we got back to the hotel I was walking to the bathroom when Dimitri pulled me by the waist to him and started to kiss me we went to the bed I pulled Dimitri's shirt off then he took my shirt off we were almost completely naked when I pulled back and got up and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked me I looked back over him and smiled.

"To the bathroom to get Lissa's present" I said and closed the bathroom door, I came out of the bathroom wearing the lingerie I had the satisfaction of watching Dimitri's eyes widen at the sight I went over to the bed and kissed him he kissed me back.

"I think that was a waste of time my Roza" he said as he got rid of the lingerie. We spent most of our time in the room or walking around the little town or shopping but most of the time we spent in our room in the bed well we were honeymooners after all.

We spent a week there until Lissa called me with some news.

We were asleep until my phone rang I answered it to a frantic Lissa.

"_Oh my god Rose I'm so sorry I didn't know we just got the letter and we went to her room and she wasn't there I'm sorry please forgive me" _she said in a rush.

"Lissa what's wrong calm down I can't understand you"

"_Tasha Has Lacey" _she said I dropped the phone.

* * *

**OHH what is going to do to porr Lacey?**

**BTW the people who i think should work as the characters are on my profile and So is Lacey (Older; Destinee Monroe from the clique girlz), Jasmine and Montana. You should know who the people are just picture them playing the parts! (I'm in love with ben barnes and Ian somerhalder just so you know and Vampire Diaires so dont be surprised with who i picked)**

**the outfits for the wedding will be up soon as well.**

**P.S i know Destinee and I have the same name but i'm older lol**

**XOXO Destinee**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so chapter 11 might not be as good, i'm saying sorry earlier if its not that good , so enjoy.**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

"_Tasha has Lacey" she said I dropped the phone._

I had no idea how long Dimitri was on the phone to Lissa but as soon as he hung up I was throwing clothes into a suitcase I was crying I felt Dimitri's arms around me I turned around and buried my head in his chest.

"It's ok Roza we will find her and we will get her back" he said trying to calm me down I shook my head.

"We don't know that we don't even know why Tasha has her we have no idea where she is and we don't know if we will find her" I said crying harder he hugged me tighter after an hour we left to go to the airport were Lissa had a jet waiting for us it was along flight home. When we got there everyone was there waiting for us Lissa ran up to me and started crying.

"I'm sorry" she said I stroked her hair thinking of how she got passed the wards and the guardians who where supposed to be looking after her with Lissa and Christian.

"It's ok Liss I don't blame you" I said trying to comfort her but she wasn't going to have any of that.

"It is my fault you told me to look after her and I didn't she got her" she sobbed I felt tears fall down my face I looked over to the rest of them they where watching us.

"Lissa listen to me, it wasn't your fault Tasha took her ok?" I asked she looked at me.

"No it was my fault if something happens to Lacey you and Dimitri would never forgive me" she said I shook my head and looked over to Dimitri.

"Lissa nothing is going to happen to her Tasha only took her because she wants something we just got to find out what" he said looking right at Lissa my dad spoke up.

"We have an idea where they might be but we had to wait until you get back to check it out" he said I looked at him I saw he had some tears running down his face I ran up to him and hugged him he hugged me back.

"Where?" I asked him.

"A couple of months ago she brought a house not far from your house we think she might be there" he said I nodded.

"When do you go?" I asked he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your not going you are staying here at the court" he said.

"But…" he cut me off I frowned.

"You are staying at the court no ifs or buts" he said.

"Fine" I said and crossed my arms he laughed at me.

"Who's going then?" I asked.

"Some of my guardians the Queen wouldn't let us use any of the courts guardians" he said of course the queen wouldn't let us use any of the court's guardians she hates me why should she give up some guardians to go find Tasha and get my daughter back.

"I want to be there if they do find her" I said.

"Lets get you home then we can discuss this ok?" he asked I sighed and nodded.

"Ok" I said and we left to Lissa and Christian's house.

"Ok so we're here now, I want to be there" I said sitting on the couch with Dimitri next to me he grabbed my hand.

"No Roza you are not going" Dimitri said I looked at him pleadingly.

"I need to be there" I said trying to convince them to let me go.

"Rose listen to us if she's there she might go after you, do you want to risk Lacey growing up not knowing her mother?" my father asked I sighed amazingly I can keep some level of calmness.

"No I don't" I said.

"Let me go" Dimitri said I looked at him he was looking at my father.

"No nether of you are going" he said well if they wont let me go maybe they will after some convincing.

"Come on you won't let me go at least let Dimitri go" I pleaded at my father this time my mother spoke up.

"Abe at least let one of them go" she said.

"Janine i said no" he said.

"If it where you if someone said you cant go and find Rose and you had to wait around how do you think you would feel?" she asked him he sighed.

"Fine, Dimitri you can go" he said and he left to help plan with the other guardians who where going.

They where going during the day so Tasha can't get away. It was midnight when they where getting ready to leave.

"Be careful please" I said well tried to say my face was buried in Dimitri's shirt he lifted my chin so I could look at him.

"I'm going to be fine Roza" he said and kissed me.

"Belikov we're leaving are you coming or not?" asked one of the guardians I didn't remember his name.

"I'm coming, I love you" he said then kissed me again.

"Love you too" I said and he left.

"Come on Rose lets go into the house, there's nothing we can do until they get back" Lissa said.

"No I'm fine I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon" I said I didn't wait for her answer I walked to the court gardens and found Viktoria sitting on the bench crying I went over to her.

"Vikki what's wrong?" I asked her I wrapped my arms around her she hugged me back we sat there for a few minutes until she stopped crying.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'm Pregnant" she said.

"Oh my god really that's great" I said she shook her head.

"It's not I'm too young to have a baby" she said I hugged her again.

"I thought that at first, well actually my first thought was impossible but it was possible and then I thought I was to young to have a baby but when I got use to the idea I was pregnant I was happy" I said she pulled back to look at me.

"Yeah but you have Dimitri to help you out I have only my family and I don't think I can tell them what will they think" she said I thought about it.

"How about we talk to your family together and then when they go back to Russia you stay with me and Dimitri and we will help you look after the baby?" I asked her she sat there for a minute staring at me then she squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said over and over again I laughed.

"You're welcome Viktoria" I said.

"Where is my brother?" she asked I looked down at the ground.

"He went with the other guardians to find Lacey" I said I felt tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry Rose" she said and pulled me into a tight hugs then my phone rings I pulled it out and looked at the number it was Dimitri I answered it and put it one speaker phone.

"Are you ok? Did you find her? Where are you? Is she ok?" I asked in one breathe.

"_I'm fine, yes we found her, we are on our way back to Lissa's house and yes she's fine she's asleep" _he said I breathed a sigh of relief I looked over to Viktoria.

"Viktoria and I have some news for you when you get back" I said.

"_OK what is it?" _he asked.

"Not know later" Viktoria said.

"_Ok, we are at the court gates I have to go" _He said and hung up. Viktoria and I ran back to the house just as their van pulled up I saw Dimitri get out of the van with a sleeping Lacey we ran faster Dimitri looked over to us and smiled and shook his head and stood there watching us.

"You can run faster then that Roza" he teased I came to a complete stop in front of them Viktoria was next to me trying to catch her breath.

"Was Tasha there?" I asked as I took lacey who was wide awake reaching for me.

"No she wasn't there but there where more Strigoi there" he said then kissed me we heard Viktoria gag we laughed.

"You know there is a child watching" she said.

"Oh really I thought the only child here was Lacey" I said she rolled her eyes and went inside.

"So what's the news?" he asked I looked at Viktoria.

"Not yet I still have to tell the other's" she said I nodded Dimitri looked between the both of us confused I shook my head.

"Ok Later" I said she nodded as Lissa came out with everyone behind her.

"Is she ok? Do I need to heal her?" she asked I shook my head I could feel that she really wanted to do something to make it up to us.

"She's ok Liss, but i'm going to take her home ok" i said she nodded.

We got home and bathed Lacey and put her to bed we sat there until Dimitri's family came over well my family now time to tell them aboout Viktoria being pregnant. We all sat in the lounge room Viktoria was sitting next to me Dimitri was sitting with everyone else on the other couch.

"Ok so Viktoria has something to tell you," i looked over at Dimitri i know what his reaction might be "Dont be mad ok" i said looking at Dimitri still they nodded i looked over to Viktoria she looked nervous.

"Ok umm i dont know how to say this so i'm just going to come right out and say it" she paused and looked at me i smiled and nodded she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she said said no one did anything i was waiting for something to happen nothing then Karolina screamed and got up to hug her sister then everyone else was hugging her i saw Dimitri sitting there with no exprossion i walked over to him and stood right in front of him with my hands on my hips he looked up at me.

"Well are you going over to her or not?" i asked.

"You knew?" he asked i nodded.

"She told me before you called and told me you found Lacey" i said he got up and walked over to his younger sister and hugged her we spent a few hours talking and they said they would help Viktoria with the baby so she was going back with her family to Russia.

* * *

**OK Next Chapter will have a time skip to Lacey's 2nd birthday so Lissa and Jasmine would of all ready had their babies and so would Viktoria anyway sorry if the resuce was to early but people wanted Lacey back so i got Lacey Back.**

**Review**

**XOXO Destinee.**


	12. Chapter 12

************************************

**Thanks to all those of you thought i should continue for you i give you the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Disclamier: yEp I'm BoArD aGaIn.

Me: (Begging) Please do the disclaimer

Rose: Why should i?

Me: i'll turn Dimitri

Rose: You wouldnt...

Me: Yes i would

Rose: Fine, Destinee Does not own V.A or its Characters

Me: Only Lacey, Arianna and Lilac

************************************

**XOXO Destinee**

************************************

* * *

************

Chapter 12: Birthday

Today is Lacey's 2nd birthday; Lissa and I were setting the table while Lacey, Lilac play Dimitri and Christian were at the barbeque cooking.

"Ok so we'll eat first then Lacey can open her presents" I said as I placed the last Plate on the table I looked over to see Arianna watching Lissa I smiled and turned to Lissa. (Arianna is Dimitri's and Rose's other daughter)

"That sounds good" she said just as the Lacey and Lilac came in with dirt all over there clothes.

"Well I think they need a bath" I said picking out some grass out of my daughters hair.

"I'll do it" Lissa said laughing at our daughter's appearance.

"I'll get the dresses" I said walking up stairs to Lacey's room to get there dresses, Lacey's was a light blue with a white ribbon to tie up at the back Lilacs was the same but hers was a dark purple with a black ribbon I walked into the kids bathroom to see Lilac, Lissa and Lacey having a water fight I shrugged and put the dresses in the hall way so they don't get wet and joined in it must have been five minutes when we heard laughing we turned around to see Christian and Dimitri watching us I looked over to Lissa she was soaked I was too.

"Having fun?" asked Dimitri handing us a towel each.

"Yes we were until you interrupted" I said wrapping the towel around Lacey then taking her out of the bath Lissa did the same.

"Well the foods ready and we came up here to see what was taking so long now we got our answer" Christian said I rolled my eyes Lacey giggled.

"Can you pass us those dresses" I said pointing out the door to the dresses on the floor Dimitri picked them up and looked at me.

"Lacey has the blue and white one Lilac has the purple and black one" I said taking the dress and pulling it over Lacey's head and tied it up and brushed her hair and put a white head band in it. I saw Lissa had done the same with Lilac I laughed they looked like twins. Lilac has Lissa's blonde hair and Christians eyes.

"Ok let's eat" I said as Lacey and Lilac ran out of the bathroom giggling with Dimitri and Christian following them out Lissa and I went into my room to get dressed. We walked out to the back yard where everyone was eating.

"What couldn't wait for us?" I faked hurt and sat in-between Arianna and Dimitri. We ate then it was time for Lacey open her presents.

"Lacey wanna open Lilac's present first?" Lissa asked her she nodded enthusiastically everyone laughed, Lissa gave her the purple wrapped present, Lacey loved to keep the paper from the presents she gets so she's always careful unwrapping them when she finally got it off she squealed and gave Lilac and Lissa a hug then gave me the box to open it was a the Barbie from one of the movies I turned it over to find the same movie stuck to the back I looked over to Lissa she shrugged.

"You know she's gonna wanna watch this now right?" I asked her she just laughed and kissed Lacey's forehead I shook my head and opened the box to get the doll out and gave it to Lacey she put it down and held her hand out for the next present we all laughed and Christian gave her a blue box with a star pattern I looked at him he shrugged Lacey opened it and pulled out a whole bunch of Barbie clothes I groaned and gave Christian a glare he smiled and gave her another doll she took and put it down then looked at me and Dimitri.

"When do I get to open yours?" she asked crossing her arms she acted a lot like me at times.

"After you open this one" I said and handed her the last present from Lissa it was a bunch Barbie movies she ran over to Lissa and hugged her Lissa hugged her back then she came back to me Dimitri was getting her present from us.

"What do you say to Lissa, Christian and Lilac?" I asked she looked over to them and smiled.

"Thank you" she said and hugged them again just as Dimitri brought the huge box out the look on Lacey's face was priceless she walked over to the present then looked over to Lilac who came to help her open it.

"What did you get her?" Christian asked looking at the pink wrapped object like something will jump out and bite him I laughed and picked up Arianna who was crawling over to her older sister and Lilac and kissed her head.

"Something that I'm guessing Lilac would want after she see's what it is" I said then turned my attention back to the two girls who were still trying to open it Lacey looked over to Dimitri.

"Daddy help us please" she said Dimitri who would do anything for her when she gave him her puppy dog looked pulled the wrapping off the top and gave each girl a bit to pull on they then the wrapping was off it took them a minute to realize what it is then Lacey squealed again the hugged her father.

"You got her a Barbie house?" Christian asked I nodded we did it came with furniture and more dolls and some more clothes we already built it the other day while Lissa took the girls shopping, the doorbell rang I was going to get up but Lissa beat me to it.

"I'll get it" she said then walked into the house I watched as Lacey and Lilac where looking at it Dimitri and Christian where there helping them I let Arianna over to them as Lissa called out to me.

"Hey Rose can you come in here please?" she asked I got up and walked into the house and into the kitchen to see Lissa with a cake with Barbie on it.

"Sticking to the Barbie theme I see" I said she laughed.

"Yeah, where are the candles?" she asked I pulled open a draw and got out the candles then handed them over to Lissa who stuck two on and lit them.

"Do you think she will like it?" she asked I looked at the cake and then back at Lissa.

"I think she will love it, what kind of cake is it anyway?" I asked her.

"Well lets get her to blow the candles out then I will tell you I don't want to let the wax drip on the cake and I don't want it to melt" she said as we walked out the door Lacey turned to us and smiled and went to the table and looked at the cake.

"Blow out the candles" Lissa said as she took a picture of her blowing out the candles, and then started to cut it.

"And to answer your question Rose, it's an ice-cream cake" she said then grinned at me after a few more hours Lacey, Lilac and Arianna were fast a sleep Christian and Lissa left with Lilac. I put Lacey into her bed while Dimitri put Arianna in her crib then we went to clean up the mess from the little party

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter wont come until i finish reading Spirit Bound. Who here cant wait to read it? i cant, i was counting down the days since i found out when i would be released.**

**Reviews please or in the next chapter Tasha will turn Dimitri (NOT KIDDING REALLY THINKING ABOUT IT *EVIL LAUGH*)**

**XOXO Destinee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this is a little short because i havent had much time to write because of some school stuff and work so to make it up to you i give you what i have so far. My grades are slipping and i have to get them up agian if i wanna go to Russia at the end of the year so their might not be any updates for awhile. please forgive me if i dont update.**

**So tell me what did you think of Spirit Bound, Still team Dimitri or did you go to Team Adrian? i'm still Team Dimitri no matter how he acted in Spirit Bound. NO SPOLIERS PLEASE FOR THOSE WHO STILL HASNT READ SPIRIT BOUND PLEASE!**

**anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to to get Dimitri and Adrian for me and Montana but it still hasnt worked yet, i do not own Vampire Academy or any of the Characters (I'm trying so hard to forget that i dont own Dimitri but i cant get over him)**

**XOXO Destinee**

******

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Lacey breakfast" I called out to her she was in the lounge room watching _Hannah Montana _she loves anything to do with Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus and Barbie she was a girly girl she loves wearing dresses or skirts and loves the color pink like I said a girly girl.

"Ohh pancakes" she said I laughed just as Dimitri came in holding Arianna he looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Lacey was exited for pancakes" I said he shook his head and gave Arianna to me she started to cry she's a daddy's girl I cant hold her while Dimitri is any where near her.

"Arianna, daddy's just going to get you some breakfast, do you want some pancakes?" I asked her she nodded she can talk but she's doesn't talk much unlike Lacey who we cant get her to shut up, I placed Arianna in her highchair just as Dimitri gave her the pancakes we sat down and eat.

"When are Auntie Vikki and Kelsey getting here?" Lacey asked after she told us what happened on _Hannah Montana_ this morning.

"Later today" I said Viktoria and her daughter are visiting for a week Lacey loves Viktoria and Kelsey is her best friend when she's here other then that Lilac is her best friend.

"Why not now I want to see Kelsey" she complained I shook my head at her.

"Lacey she has to get on a plan then come here then you will get to see them ok?" Dimitri asked her she nodded and went back to telling us what happened on her shows this morning.

Three hours later Lacey is asking when are they gonna get here.

"Now?" she asked after I got off the phone.

"No not yet Lacey, why don't you go and play with your sister for awhile" I tell her she scrunches up her nose at the mention of playing with her sister.

"Arianna is boring I don't wanna play with her" she tells me I shrug and go back to cleaning the kitchen.

"Are they here yet?" Lacey asked five minutes later I turn around to look at her when I see two extra people standing next to her she had a big smile on her face looking at me.

"Well you can answer that now cant you?" I ask her as I go and hug Viktoria.

"Why didn't you call I would of went to the runway to get you?" I ask her as I watched Kelsey and Lacey run to Lacey's room.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, where's my dear brother?" she asked looking around.

"He's with Christian" I say she laughs.

"Isn't he always?" she asked sitting on the bench in the kitchen.

"Yeah he is, do you prefer the anti-social Dimitri or the one that we have now?" I ask turning back to the washing up.

"Your right I don't prefer the first one I like the second one the one that didn't kill me for sleeping with some Moroi and getting pregnant" she says I laugh.

"Yeah kind of surprised me when you told everyone and he didn't do anything but hug you and ask if you were ok" I say she laughs and comes to help me with the dishes.

It was 6 when Dimitri finally came home Viktoria and I were in the kitchen cooking and talking about what has happened while she was back in Russia she comes back to the US every year and spends three months here then goes back.

"I hope that's editable" he says looking in to the bowl with the meat in it, Vikki shoves him and glares at him I laugh he backs away and sits at the table.

"It is and Rose and I aren't that bad at cooking thank you every much" she says going back to the stove to check the pasta.

"Yeah Dimitri have a little more faith in our cooking abilities" I say he laughs and shakes his head and mumbles in Russian.

"I heard that" Viktoria says I laugh.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I still don't trust you in the kitchen Vikki" he says I saw Viktoria pick up a pea and through it at him it hit right in the middle of his forehead I laugh then we heard three little laughs join us I look in the door way there stood Lacey holding Arianna's hand and on the other side of Arianna was Kelsey holding her other hand it was so cute they were in their pajamas, Lacey's was Yellow with a Cat on the front, Kelsey's was Blue with a Dog on the front and Arianna's was Pink with bunny's on it with low pig tails in their hair they were so cute.

"Well is that adorable" I saw getting the camera of the top of the fridge and taking a picture of them, Arianna let go of their hands and ran to Dimitri like always he picked her up and kissed her cheek and sat her next to him in the chair Lacey and Arianna sat in chairs next to each other. Viktoria set the table while I put the food on the table and we eat, Lacey and Kelsey finished first and ran to the lounge room we laughed at them.

"Can I go too?" asked Arianna.

"Yeah you can go too" I say she smiles and runs after her sister and cousin.

"I'll wash up the dishes while you go set up the guest rooms" Dimitri says I nodded and kiss him and left with Viktoria to make up her bed.

"Momma can I sleep in Lacey's room?" Kelsey asked her mother.

"Yeah mommy can Kelsey please sleep in my room please" Lacey begged me I nodded.

"Yeah she can put you have to sleep" I say they scream and run across the hall to Lacey's room.

"What was with the screaming?" Asked Dimitri leaning against the door jam

"Rose let Kelsey and Lacey share a room" Viktoria says putting her clothes in the wardrobe Dimitri shakes his head.

"You do know that Arianna would want to sleep with them now?" he asked me coming to help me make the bed.

"Yeah that's why I'm going to tell them a when they settle down a little" I say he nodes.

After we finish setting up Viktoria's room we go and watch a Disney movie with the girls until they were tired then put them to bed then we went to bed.

Viktoria an I planed the whole day tomorrow we were going shopping and bringing Lissa and Lilac with us, we were going to have a girls day out it was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**Can you believe we only have a 7 chapters left before i finish with this story *cries* anyway i started a new story called 17 years so read it and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are nice and do make me very happy i want at least 7 reviews before i update again.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another time skip people we have twenty chapters in this story so this chapter 14 Enjoy.**

****

Some people have PM'ed me about spelling and stuff, I dont have time to re check mistakes i do work and i do go to school and i have a life.

Disclamier: I do not own V.A Or its characters

XOXO Destinee

* * *

Chapter 14

Today was Lacey's and Lilac's first day at the academy they are now 6 years old and with Lissa due any day to give birth to her son Austin Dimitri and I were taking the girls to the academy.

I sat in the jet next to Dimitri with Arianna sitting on Dimitri's lap I looked over to the girls and saw them whispering excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Lilac said looking out the window of the jet.

"I know" Lacey agreed.

"Auntie Rose what was it like when you went there?" Lilac asked me I looked back over to her and smiled.  
"Well…." I trailed off thinking of the stuff I did while I was at St. Vlads. "I loved it there I'm sure will too" I said they nodded and went back to looking at the window and talking about what they think it looks like.

"I think it would look like a castle" Lilac said.

"I think it would look like the Royal Court" Lacey said walking to sit next to Lilac.

"I know it looks a little like both" I said they turned back to me with smiles on their little faces.

"So we were both right?" they both asked at the same time I laughed at them.

"Yes you were both right" I said.

"Is that were you and daddy met?" Lacey asked.

"Yes we did meet there" Dimitri said I shook my head.

"Technically we meet on the streets of Portland" I corrected he laughed.

"Yes we did" He said looking at me he leaned in and kissed me witch met with a chorus of 'Yuck' or 'Ew' we pulled away and laughed I looked over to the girls and saw they had their eyes cover with their hands I laughed again Dimitri looked over to them and laughed to.

Then the pilot announced we would be arriving soon.

Once we landed we were met by a very familiar face.

"It's been to long since I last saw you two how have you been?" Alberta asked me as she pulled me into a hug.

"We've been good Alberta and you?" I asked her she pulled back and looked over at Dimitri and the three girls.

"I've been well now who do we have here?" she asked I smiled and turned around.

"This is Lilac Rose Ozera Lissa and Christians Daughter and these two are Lacey Ever-Rose and Arianna Promise Belikov" I said she looked at them and smiled.

"I'm Guardian Alberta Petrov nice to meet you girls, well come on i am to show you to your dorms and then I have to take you to see headmistress Kirova" she said speaking to the two girls who looked really nervous.  
After we were shown where their rooms where we had to head back to court, Lilac and Lacey hugged us.

"Bye Rose, Bye Dimitri" Lilac said.

"Bye Lila" Dimitri and I said.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy and Ari" Lacey said hugging all of us.

"Bye Lace" I said hugging her harder.

"Bye Lacey" Arianna said she had tears running down her face she's gonna miss her so much.

"Don't cry Ari you get Mommy and Daddy all to yourself" Lacey said Dimitri and I laughed.

"Bye Princess" Dimitri said kissing her forehead and then picking up a now sobbing Arianna off the ground.

"Bye Lila" Arianna called out to Lilac, she came over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Ari be nice to my little brother because you get to meet him before I do" Lilac said Arianna giggled after that we boarded the jet once we were back in the air my phone rang I flipped it opened.

"Hello?" I asked to the caller I didn't bother about checking the number.

"Hey Rose umm where are you?" Christian asked I rolled my eyes then I heard someone scream in the background.

"Christian what's going on we are on our way back" I said.

"Lissa is in labor" he said I screamed Dimitri looked at me I smiled.

"Were on our way back tell her to hold on until I get there" I said Dimitri was sill looking at me I shock my head.

"Yeah I'll do that if she doesn't yell at me" he said I heard Lissa in the back ground but couldn't make out what she was saying I laughed.

"You'll be fine in have to go see you when I get there" I said hanging up I looked over at Dimitri to see Arianna was asleep on his lap.

"What was that all about?" He asked stroking Arianna's light brown hair.

"Lissa is in labor and Christian was complaining about her yelling at him" I said laughing.

"Didn't he complain when Lissa was in labor with Lilac?" he asked I laughed at the memory of Christian getting frustrated with Lissa yelling at him it was a funny sight seeing him trying to calm her down and him also complaining about Lissa's grip on his hand.

"Yeah he did but you had to admit he was hilarious trying to comfort her" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Yes I admit it was funny" he said.

The rest of the flight was filled with Christian calling and complaining that I wasn't here yet sometimes he would put Lissa on the phone but soon had to take it away when a contraction came I would laugh at him as he tried soothing her but then he would remind me of what I was like when I gave birth to Lacey and Arianna but I would still laugh at him or Dimitri and I playing with Ari or talking about how much trouble Lacey would get into I laughed when he said it wouldn't surprise him if she was to much like me but I had to agree with him.

Soon we landed at the court Dimitri took a sleeping Arianna home while I ran to the court hospital I got there just in time to see Lissa give birth to her little boy.

"Here's your son you're Majesty" said the nurse handing Lissa her son.

"What are you calling him?" I asked looking at the little baby in my best friends arms.

"Austin Dimitri Ozera" she said just as Dimitri walked in with Arianna.

"Thank you" he said looking at Lissa coming to stand beside me.

The next few days we spent at the hospital with Lissa, Christian and Austin. Arianna loved Austin she would give him a kiss on the cheek before we left and when we came back.

"Why do you kiss Austin when you come and leave?" Christian asked one day after we got back from lunch.

"Because Lila said I had to be nice to him so i am and he's a cute baby" she said watching the cot that Austin was in we laughed but she looked at us but just shrugged and looked back at Austin she didn't like it when a nurse came and took him for test she would sit there and stare at the door until she brought him back she was adorable. A few months went by without any Tasha sightings so we could move back to our house.

* * *

**And theres the end of chapter 14, all my stories have been updated now.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**

**XOXO Destinee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys well this is chapter 15 for you**

**Disclamier: I do not own Vampire Acadmey or its Characters it all belongs to Richelle Mead i just like playing with her characters**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

DPOV

Its been nearly 7 years since we have been in this house but I still remember every thing about this house Arianna has never been in this house before so she walked around it all day looking in rooms and just looking Roza or i would follow her around to make sure she didn't get lost she picked her room that she wanted it was the room next to Lacey's they had a shared bathroom it was the only room that had a shared bathroom.

"Arianna are you just gonna walk around or are you going to help with your room?" I asked her Roza was looking through boxes that had Arianna's name on them looking for her bed stuff.

"I'm gonna help" she said running back into her room she's remembered the way to her room from the kitchen and dining room and to Roza's and mine bedroom.

"Found it" Roza called as we walked into Arianna's room.

"I don't want the wed one I want princess one" Arianna said she can pronounce the 'r' yet, taking the red blankets from Rose and giving them to me.

"Put then I have to go find the princess one" Roza said looking at our daughter.

"Well go find it" she said crossing her arms, she was so much like Roza.

"Fine you can come and help" Roza said picking Arianna up and walking out of the room stopping to kiss me on the way out.

"Daddy has to help too" Arianna said looking at me, I sighed and nodded.

"I'll help" I said searching through one of the many boxes that were in the hall way.

We spent nearly an hour looking for Arianna's princess blankets we found the pink and the blue ones but not the purple ones.

"Are you sure we had purple ones?" Roza asked me I looked up to her.

"I don't know" I told her she looked frustrated.

"Mommy, Daddy I want the pink one's now" said Arianna's sleepy voice that came from behind the box I was looking in, Roza sighed but picked up the pink ones and went to make Arianna's bed while I dressed her into some pajamas.

"I want pink dwess Daddy" she told me looking at the blue pajamas I had in my hand in distaste; I laughed but picked up a pink nightdress off the floor where rose must have thrown it when looking for the blankets.

"What's with all the pink Ari?" I asked her she giggled.

"I like it" she said shrugging her little shoulders then she yawned I smiled.

"Time for a nap" I said she nodded I picked her up and placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

RPOV

I watched as Dimitri tucked our daughter into bed and kiss her forehead he was a great dad like I should expect anything less he was good at everything.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Just about how great of a father you are" I said looking up at him.  
"Well I think you are a fantastic mother" he said I laughed.

"Why thank you Comrade" I said laughing, then we heard the door bell ring i looked over to see if it had woken Arianna up but she was still very much asleep Dimitri let me go and went to answer the door I went to our room to start putting clothes away when I heard footsteps coming into the room i didn't bother to turn around because I thought it might have been Dimitri.

"Well if that's the way you greet visitors then we should just leave" I heard a female voice say I turned around to see Adrian and Jasmine standing there I screamed and went to hug them.

They left to visit Jasmines parents and haven't seen them since but we would talk on the phone they would tell us about their son Luca.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them after we went down stairs to the living room.

"Well were here to tell my parents that we are expecting another baby soon" Adrian said I squealed and ran over to Jasmine and hugged her again.

"Congrats you guys" I said to Jasmine she smiled.

"Thanks Rose we were wondering if you and Dimitri would like to be this ones godparents since Lissa and Christian are Luca's godparents?" Jasmine asked I nodded.

"We would love to" I said she smiled I hugged her again.

For the next three hours we talked about everything that happened after they left I was so tired Dimitri actually had to carry me to our bed.

The next morning I woke up it was still to early for me to be up because one the sun wasn't even up and two Dimitri was still asleep but I had to wake up only to run to the bathroom and get sick I was kinda aware that Dimitri was holding back my hair after I was done lent against Dimitri.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asked me putting his hand against my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said I got up and washed my mouth out.

"Are you sure?" he asked me I can see his worried gaze in the mirror.

"Dimitri I'm fine" I said he didn't seem convinced but let it go I went back to be after that but only to be woken up again three hours later by Arianna jumping on the bed.

"Mommy you have to get up now" she whispered in my ear I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Why do I have to get up?" I asked her she giggled.

"Because Daddy told me to tell you, you have to get up now" she said I laughed but that made me wanna get sick again I got up and ran to the bathroom again I heard Arianna call out to Dimitri.

A few seconds later I felt hands pull my hair back I finished I looked over to the door way to see Arianna standing there looking scared I opened my arms out to her she came over to me and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her but she didn't say anything.

"Arianna what's got you so upset?" Dimitri asked form behind me.

"I don't want mommy to be sick" she said burying her head into my hair.

"Its ok mommy just didn't fell well just then" I told her she nodded Dimitri got up I looked at him.

"I'm going to go finish making breakfast" he said I nodded still keeping my arms around my daughter.

"How about after breakfast you and I go to the park?" I asked her she pulled back and smiled.

"Just you and me?" she asked I laughed and nodded.  
"Yep just you and me no daddy" I said she laughed I smiled and wiped her tears.

"Come on lets go eat some breakfast I'm starving" I said getting off the floor bringing Arianna with me.

"Me too" she agreed.

After breakfast Arianna and I got dressed and went down stairs to find Dimitri putting stuff away.

"Do you wanna tell daddy what were gonna do?" I whispered in her ear she grinned and nodded.

"Daddy me and mommy are going to the park and your not coming" she said I laughed.

"Don't you want me to come?" Dimitri asked her she shook her head smiling, "ok have fun" he said laughing and shaking his head.

"Don't worry Comrade we wont be gone long just to the park and a little shopping and then we will be home" I said grabbing my car keys and kissing Dimitri goodbye.

I let Arianna play at the park for an hour then we went to do some shopping, I was in the pharmacy looking for something that will settle my stomach when I walked past the pregnancy test I counted back to when my last period was it was a week late but that was normal for me I grabbed two boxes anyway Arianna looked at me.

"What are they for?" she asked looking at the boxes.

"There for mommy" I said she nodded we paid for the stuff and walked to the toilets.

"Wait here for mommy" I told Arianna she nodded and sat down and played with the bag that she wanted to carry. I went into one of the stalls and pulled out the two tests and did them. After waiting three minute for the results I looked at them.

* * *

**Yeah i'm mean but you wont have to wait much longer i'm posting the next chapter up now.**

**Review.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hmm i wonder how you guys will react to this chapter.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's character's they belong to Richelle Mead i just play in her world.**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Chapter 16**

Negative both of them I sniffed I put them in the bin and walked out the stall I looked at Arianna who was still sitting on the floor singing she was pretty good for a five year old.

"Mommy why are you crying?" she asked I looked in the mirror and sure enough tears were falling down my cheeks.

"it's nothing baby come on lets get home" I said picking her up we walk out of the shopping complex and into the car I strapped Arianna into her car seat and got into the driver's seat and drove home.

A couple of weeks later I was still vomiting every morning but every pregnancy test was negative but there was two positives but then when I would check again it would be negative. I was checking another test when the phone rang I picked it up since I was the only one home Dimitri and Arianna went to the park.

"Hello" I answered

"_Hey Rose" _the caller said

"Hey Liss"

"_I was wondering if you and Dimitri and Arianna would come to dinner with us tonight?" she asked_

"Yeah we can" I said we talked for a few minutes until Austin started crying.

I was making Arianna's bed when I heard the front door open and little feet running up the stairs.

"Mommy these are for you" Arianna said handing me a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you" I said taking them.

"I picked them when we were at the park" she said and the yawned.

"Nap time for you" I said laughing I put her in a night gown and tucked her in and then walked down stairs to find Dimitri sitting on the couch with his eyes closed I stifled a laugh.

"Long day Comrade?" I asked him while laughing he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Don't laugh she wanted to keep looking for flowers for you" he said I laughed and kissed him.

"Lissa called today she wants us to have Dinner with her tonight" I said.

"Ok guess you have to get ready then?" he asked while pulling me to him.

"Yes I do have to get ready now if you let me go" I said while Dimitri trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Ok" he said still not letting me go I laughed.

"Really I need to get ready and get Arianna ready oh and next week we visit Lacey" I said as Dimitri let me go.

"You get ready I'll find some thing for Arianna to wear it can't be too hard she only wears dresses" he said laughing.

"Just take her to her wardrobe and let her pick one out" I said walking into our room.

"Ok" he said opening Arianna's door.

I chose a black dress it goes just to my knees (I'm not going to go into detail with the dresses because you can look at them on my profile) I curled my hair and left it down I walked out of the room to hear Arianna complaining.

"But I wanna wear that one" Arianna said pointing to her last years Halloween costume I laughed Dimitri and Arianna turned to me.

"You look really pretty mommy" Arianna said hugging my leg.

"Thank you baby" I said Dimitri just keep looking at me.

"Mommy Daddy won't let me wear my dress" Arianna complained.

"Make you a deal," I said she nodded, "you can wear that dress but I get to decide how to do your hair?" I asked her she smiled.

"Yes thank you mommy" She said hugging my leg again I laughed.

An hour later Arianna was bathed, dressed and ready to go.

When we go to the restaurant Lissa, Christian and baby Austin were there Lissa was dressed in a maxi dress (again not going into detail pic on profile).

"Rose you look" Lissa said hugging me.

"Thanks Liss you too" I said she looked over to Dimitri who was holding Arianna.

"Hey Dimitri love Arianna's Dress" Christian said.

"She wouldn't wear anything else" he said Christian and Lissa laughed we sat at our table and ordered our food.

We were there for nearly 3 hours by time we left it was dark I felt sick but not just normal sick like I do every morning like Strigoi sick. I froze Dimitri was instantly.

"Rose was wrong?" he asked me I gave Arianna to Christian he looked at me.

"Lissa, Christian get in the car now" I said they nodded, Dimitri and I still carried our stakes around just incase.

"Strigoi" I said he was on alert after that I saw movement at my side I turned around to face the Strigoi I was ready until I saw who it was and she was all alone there was no others I could feel or see.

"Tasha" I said she smiled it wasn't the warm smile she had every time you saw her it was the cold smile that only Strigoi have.

"Rose it's good to see you again you too Dimka" She said in that cold voice.

"What do you want Tasha?" asked Dimitri still ready to attack.

"What I wanted when I took your first daughter Lacey right?" she asked we didn't say any thing she just laughed, "Oh Dimka you know what I want my friends who looked after your daughter had a message for you when I let you get her so easily" she said I looked at Dimitri he said nothing about a message he didn't look at me he just keep looking at Tasha.

"He told me" he said still looking at her.

"Did you make your decision?" she asked now I was confused.

"Yes I did" he said.

"Well?" she asked I looked back and forth between them both.

"No I'm not going to" he said looking at me then back to Tasha. She moved so fast I didn't have time to react she grabbed me and pressed on my stomach it hurt a lot.

DPOV

I saw her grab her before either of us had time to react she had her hand on her stomach I saw Roza wince as Tasha pushed on her stomach.

"Tasha let her go she has nothing to do with this" I said trying to get her to let Roza go.

"Oh Dimka you know she has everything to do with this" Tasha said pressing harder on Roza's stomach I heard her whimper.

"How?" I asked looking between her and Roza.

"Well let's see she took you from me" she simply stated.

"Tasha you knew I loved Rose since the time I told you at the ski resort you knew since then that she was the reason I said no to you" I said.

"Well then I will just have to take her away from you" she said then she threw Roza in to a wall and left I ran over to where my Roza was lying on the ground i picked her up and felt something wet on my hand I pulled my hand back to see blood. I ran over to the car where Lissa and Christian's Guardians where waiting around the car.

"What happened?" one asked me I didn't know his name.

"The strigoi threw her against the wall now she's bleeding we need to get her to the hospital" I said he nodded and opened the door to a frantic Lissa.

"What happened to her?" she asked looking at me then back to Rose.

"Strigoi attacked her before we could react" I said she nodded she out her hands on Rose I think she was trying to heal her.

"It's not working, we have to get her to a hospital" she said I nodded and hoped into the car.

"Daddy what happened to mommy? Is she going to ok?" Arianna asked me I looked at my daughter.

"It's ok Arianna she will be fine" I said she nodded but kept her eyes on Roza.

When we got there they took her into surgery. We were all in the waiting room waiting for news on Rose.

"Lissa please sit down pacing's not going to help" Christian said.

"Why couldn't I heal her? It doesn't make since I should have been able to heal her" Lissa asked as she sat next Christian.

We sat there for an hour still waiting for the doctor. I looked up from Arianna to see Lissa asleep on Christians shoulder.

"Christian why don't you take Lissa, Austin and Arianna back to our place and I'll call you when I hear something" I said he nodded and woke Lissa up.

"Come on Liss were going to go and put Arianna and Austin to bed" he said to her she looked over to me and nodded she got up and picked Arianna up who was asleep on my lap.

Another hour past and I still haven't heard anything, Lissa would call every half an hour to check but I had nothing to tell her. Five minutes after Lissa last called the doctor came out.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Mr. Belikov your wife is fine but I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby, I'm sorry" he said I nodded.

**(I was going to leave it there but I didn't want to I needed to get the rest of the chapter finished)**

"Wait she was pregnant?" I asked he nodded.

"She was about a month pregnant" he said I nodded and went to the room Roza was in, I kissed her forehead and sat on the chair next to the bed and called Lissa.

"_Hello" _I heard Christian answer.

"Christian where's Lissa?" I asked him.

"_She's trying to get Arianna back to sleep is Rose ok?"_

"She's fine but we lost the baby" I said looking at Rose.

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know she was pregnant" _he said.

"Neither did I" I said I heard Lissa in the background asking who it was and Christian answered her.

"_Dimitri how is she? Is she awake? Can we visit? Please say she's ok" _she said in a rush I had to laugh.

"Lissa she's fine, she's still asleep, you can visit, and I just don't know how to tell her she lost the baby" I said I heard Lissa's in take of breath she asked questions for another five minutes until she said she was coming.

"Dimitri?" I heard Rose's voice I looked up at her she was looking at me.

"Rose" I said and got up and kissed her.

"What happened?" she asked, time to tell her.

"After we got you to the hospital they took you into surgery, Rose I'm sorry but they couldn't save the baby" I said she just looked at me she didn't move or any thing. We sat in silence for five minutes until we heard a little squeal's come from the door I saw Arianna, Lacey and Lilac the ran up to Rose once they hugged her she started to cry. Lacey and Lilac were surpossed to be at the academy i looked up to Lissa and Christian.

"I thought it would be best if we went and got Lacey for you" Lissa said i nodded and turned back to watch the girls trying to get Rose to stop crying.

* * *

**Dont kill me for that but i had that planned for awhile it was that or turning Dimitri i thought you would hate me for turning him so i choose that. We have four more chapter until this story is finished then i will focus my time to 17 years that has 15 chapters after that one then i will focus on Together Again it has 25 chapters.**

**Review please.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go the last chapter it was going to have four more chapters but what I wrote for them just seemed to drag it out so I thought this would be the best time to finish it hope you guys like it. I rushed it a bit so it's not that good**

**Sorry Shannon I had to add more characters for you to write in but you can just throw in their names now and then to make it seem like they are there what ever you decide to do will be fine you should update soon! BTW I'm still waiting to see what happens to lacey and that strigoi lol.**

**Thank you to my reviewers I loved your reviews they made my day every time I would read a new one and thank you to my readers. When I first started to write this and actually post it I thought no one would like it but you guys did surprise me when you said you liked it.**

**Thank you to all of the people who gave this story a favorite or an alert thank you guys.**

**Thank you to the people who sent me PM's to hurry up and update or saying I should fix my spelling and grammar and/or mistakes I tried my best with that.**

**Thanks to Ashley who actually wrote the Dimitri's point of view's throughout the story.**

**And to everyone who let me use their names in this story.**

**As always Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me if I did Rose and Dimitri would be together and they would be able to have kids and have a 'Happily Ever After'.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It's good to be back guarding even if Dimitri and I were only teaching at the academy well Dimitri was now head of the guardians at the school while I was teaching combat. Lacey was now 16 and Arianna was nearly 15 another month before her birthday I was pregnant with twins a girl and a boy Liam Paul Dimitri Belikov and Kayla Lissa Rose Belikov, Lissa came up with the names well she helped like she did with lacey's name. They were due any day now Dimitri, Lacey or Arianna would be with me when ever they can Arianna is happy that she's not the youngest anymore Lacey is happy because she has a brother I loved Lacey and Arianna's reaction's when we told them that we were having twins.

**FLASHBACK**

"Your dad and I have some thing we want to tell you two" I said looking at my two beautiful daughters.

"What is it mom?" Lacey asked looking between Dimitri and me.

"You know how we told you that we were having another baby?" I asked them they both nodded and looked at each other.

"You didn't lose my baby sister did you?" Arianna asked looking at us with tears in her eyes she loved the thought of having another sister.

"No, no honey we didn't lose them" I said they both looked confused Dimitri laughed at their expressions.

"Oh my god," Arianna got up and hugged me and Dimitri; "I got to tell Haylie" she said and ran out of the room to tell her best friend.

"What you said them" Lacey said we nodded it took her five minutes to actually figure out that they were twins.

"Twins" she actually screamed it we laughed she was jumping up and down.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was brought back out of my daydreaming when the door opened to Arianna and Lacey, I frowned they were supposed to be in class.

"Hey mom" Lacey said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Good Afternoon Mommy" Arianna said sitting on they other side of me I looked at her she only called me mommy when she was in trouble.

"What did you do now Arianna?" I asked her she smiled and shook her head.

"She hit Zac Badica" Lacey said with a frown I looked over to Arianna to see that she was looking around the room not meeting my eyes.

"Should I go see your father about your punishment or are you going to tell me?" I asked her she smiled.  
"She didn't go to dad" Lacey said glaring at her younger sister.  
"Arianna Promise Belikov come with me now" I said getting up.

"Oooh they full name" Lacey said to her sister Arianna shot her sister a glare.

"You too Miss. Lacey Ever-Rose Belikov you can explain why your not in class when we get there" I said she looked at me with wide eyes.

"But…" she managed to say before I cut her off.

"Now both of you" I said in my stern voice.

"Fine" they both grumbled we walked out the door and walked across campus to get to the guardian building we walked to Dimitri's office where hopefully he will be I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called I opened the door he smiled when i walked in then he looked to the girls and frowned.

"Why aren't you two in class?" he asked them they looked at each other.

"Arianna hit Zac Badica" Lacey said trying to turn the attention to her younger sister but Arianna wasn't going to have that.

"Lacey hasn't been to a math class almost for three weeks" Arianna told her father I smiled that was until I felt another contraction come I winced I tried to hide it but Arianna had saw.

"Mom are you ok?" she asked Dimitri looked at me just as another contraction came I put a hand to my stomach.

"Yeah just a fake contraction" I said Arianna and Lacey believed it but I knew I couldn't fool Dimitri.

"Roza how long has this been going on?" he asked I looked at him I new I couldn't lie to him.

"Almost five minutes" I tried to make it out as it was no big deal he swore in Russian.

"Language dad" Lacey said Arianna just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you to the clinic" he said I nodded.

We were half way there when another contraction hit it was painful then the others but with this one my water broke Arianna and Lacey just stood there wide eyed.

**LPOV (haha lets see what Dimitri and Rose's first daughter Lacey has to think about this)**

After moms water broke I just stood there I didn't know what to do dad said if I was with mom when this happened I was to call him right away and make sure mom stayed where she was or get her to the clinic. But luckily dad was there he picked mom up and carried her to the clinic.

"Lacey call Aunt Lissa, Arianna you go get your grandparents" he told us as him, mom and the doctor walked away.

"Arianna do you have your phone?" I asked my sister she nodded and handed me the phone I called in the number I had memorized for emergencies.

"_Hello?"_ answered Uncle Christian.

"Hey Chrissy, I was just callin' to tell Aunt Lissa that mom has gone into labor" I said trying to sound like it was no big deal but it was to me I was about to have another sister and a little brother.

"_Ok we'll be there soon" _he said then we hung up just as Arianna and our grandparents came in.

**APOV (yep now we have Arianna's point of view but we will start as she handed her phone to Lacey)**

I handed my phone to my older sister and ran to get my grandparents Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway even though they got married grandma still kept her last name, I ran as fast as I could to the guest housing was I bashed on the door until my grandfather opened it.

"Arianna what are you doing her?" he asked.

"Mom… having… clinic… ran here… get you" I said breathless.

"Who is it Abe?" I heard my grandmother call out, "Oh Arianna what are you doing here?" she asked me god this is annoying when people ask me the same questions that someone asked me just a minute ago.

"Mom is in labor I had to run all the way here to get you" I managed to get out and with that they were out the door I groaned but ran after them after closing the door to their room.

I saw Lacey just hang up the phone when we came in she looked at us and smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby brother" she said in a singsong voice dancing around I laughed at her so did my grandparents.

"And I'm not the youngest" I copied my older sisters tone from before and copied her dance we bumped into each other and ended up doing the tango until we saw dad walk out witch was almost an hour and a half later.

**DPOV (Yep last POV change before we officially end my first Fanfiction starting from where he saw his daughters dancing) **

I walked out of the room to go tell everyone that they could go in now. I just walked around the corner when I saw Lacey and Arianna dancing together and Abe and Janine laughing at them.

I clapped once they finished they bowed.

"Thank you, thank you we'll be here until we graduate" Lacey said that made Arianna laugh.

"Lace you know your going to graduate before me right?" she asked in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah I do, but then you would have to find a new dance partner while I go live in Paris and be a designer" Lacey said Arianna rolled her eyes and shook her head. Rose and I gave the girls choices of what they wanted to do Lacey wanted to be a designer so when she finished high school she would be heading for design school that Abe had got her into, While Arianna wants to be a singer or a dancer so she was in dance classes that Abe again helped pay for he wanted the best for his grandchildren.

"So is my brother born yet?" Lacey asked I nodded she squealed and ran past me.

"Is my baby sister here yet?" Arianna asked I nodded again she smiled but didn't squeal yet.

"Congratulations Dimitri" Janine said hugging me and walking to her daughters room.

"That makes four now Dimitri congratulations" Abe said then left to go to see his new grandchildren I heard a squeal when I walked in I saw Arianna holding Kayla.

I sat next to Rose and kissed her forehead.

"Our Family" she said smiling at everyone I nodded and kissed her again.

**Three weeks later…. (Still in Dimitri's point of view)**

Arianna was transferred to St. Basils and a dance school in Russia where I was trained to be a guardian and where Abe was able to get her into a dance school that won't affect her school hours; she was happy to go but didn't want to leave Rose, Lacey and Liam, Kayla or me behind.

"I'm going to miss my model, I love you Ari" Lacey said hugging her sister they both had tears running down their faces.

"And I'm going to miss my favorite dance partner and as for your model you have Lila" she said then she went to hug Lilac who was also crying.

"I'll miss you" Arianna said Lila nodded and said the same thing, they pulled back from their hug next was Austin, Lissa, Christian, Haylie then when it got to me and Roza she didn't want to let go.

"Hey we will talk every night and then we will send pictures of Liam and Kayla and we will visit when we can" Roza told her she nodded she kissed Kayla and Liam's foreheads before standing in front of me I hugged her she let out a sob I hugged her tighter talking in Russian to her.

"I love you dad" she said pulling back from the hug.

"Love you to Arianna" I said she looked at Roza who was also crying now.

"Love you Ari" she said hugging her again.

"Love you to mom" Arianna said just as the flight attendant told her it was time to leave Abe, Janine and Arianna got on the plane we waved to them as they left.

We all walked back to the house that we lived in and eat dinner I looked around at the table everyone was laughing Lacey was talking on the phone to Arianna even though she left about ten minutes ago. I had to admit I was happy.

**RPOV (I know I said DPOV was going to be the last one but I thought what I wanted to end it I thought was to sappy for Dimitri's POV so I had to do it in Rose's)**

I was happy, I had Dimitri. My kid's Lacey, Arianna even though she was heading to Russia, Liam and Kayla. My Mom and Dad, Lissa, Christian, Lilac and Austin, to say I was happy would be an under statement I was majorly happy I had my family and friends, even though my friends have been like my family since forever. I loved them all in different ways. Like I said before I was happy no happy id not the word for it I was over joyed.

* * *

**Like i said it proberly sucks. oh and i changed my mind i finished 'Together Again' at ten chapters, all credits are at the top!**

**Review Please**

**XOXO Destinee**


End file.
